Mais je croyais que
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] Une nouvelle venue au sein du groupe met leur monde à l'envers. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, deux de nos petits allemand préférés vont en mesurer les conséquences... dsl je peux pas dire quels sont les couples, surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Miss titcha

**Titre** : Mais je croyais que...

**Disclaimer** : TH are not my own…Ca le fait bien en anglais aussi, non? XD

**Note**: Bah voilà ma nouvelle fic XD Je vous préviens, si j'arrive à faire c'que j'ai dans la tête ça va être encore plus chaud que les triangles amoureux !! lol Mais faut déjà que ça vous plaise XD Et chuis trop contente, j'ai acheter une GUITAAAREUH !!! HIIIIII !! (Quoi tout le monde s'en fou ?! Mais merde !! lol) Bon aller, Enjoy

**Chapitre 1**

Les quatre membres du groupe désormais incontournable Tokio Hotel peinaient a garder les yeux ouverts, avachis dans le grand canapé de la salle de projection. Deux heures qu'ils regardaient des démos sur l'écran plasma qui tapissait le mur face à eux sans réussir à trouver LA perle.

L'idée leur était venue quelques mois plus tôt : il manquait de la guitare dans les mélodie.

Tom avait beau se donner à fond, il se plaignait sans cesse de ne pas avoir une autre gratte pour donner plus de présence lors des concerts. Au début les producteurs avaient pris ça pour un caprice jusqu'à ce que les trois autre s'y mettent aussi.

Et, dernière ponte de nos chers ados, Bill voulait s'essayer aux duos avec…une fille.

Autant vous dire que les vidéo avaient été nombreuses a envahir la boite des TH. Cinq employés travaillaient dessus depuis des semaine pour sélectionner les « finalistes » et c'était maintenant aux garçon de jeter leur dévolue.

Et apparemment ce n'était pas pour ce soir non plus…La version de Spring Nicht que jouait une certaine Grenchen était carrément soporifique !

-- Stop, STOP !! s'écria tout à coup le chanteur, j'en peux plus !! Est ce qu'il y au moins une candidate sérieuse dans tout ce qu'on a reçue oui ou merde !!

-- Calmez vous, tenta David Jost depuis le fond de la pièce. J'avoue que laisser le casting ouvert à tous n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée mais…

-- Peut-être ?! s'insurgea Tom, C'est un catastrophe oui !! On a eu aucune vidéo sérieuse de puis le début !!

-- Bon d'accords, on est mal parti mais on va bien finir par trouver la bonne.

-- Oui, bien sur !!

-- Au milieu de ce raz de marrée, renchéri Gustav, y'en a qui doivent s'amuser pour tout trier !

-- Ok, c'est bon pour ce soir, allez vous couchez.

Les musiciens le fixèrent un bon moment avant que le dreadé ne marmonne un vague « Nous…coucher ? » repris par son frère. A contre cœur, le producteur leur laissa donc quartier libre pour la soirée et les regarda d'un air blaser se battre pour savoir qui aurait droit à aller à la salle de bain en dernier.

-- C'es toujours toi Bill !!

-- C'est parce qu'il me faut plus de temps.

-- Ouais ben t'es pas non plus obliger de traîner.

-- Ya personne qui passe après moi !

-- Justement ! si tu y allais en premier on…

-- EH OH !! Si c'est comme ça vous restez ici, gronda David, mettant fin à la joute verbale des jumeaux.

Au final, Bill eu la salle de bain en dernier et une heure plus tard ils étaient enfin prêt a aller faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit (les démons de minuiiit !! hum… -.-)

-- J'ai repérer un bar rock sympas se matin, proposa le batteur alors qu'ils sortaient par la porte arrière de l'hôtel.

-- Bah aller, pourquoi pas, j'ai pas envie de faire 10 bornes a pied pour chercher un truc intéressant.

-- De toute façon t'as jamais envie de rien foutre Morritz, se moqua Tom.

-- Tu sais c'qu'il t'dit Morritz ?

-- Non mais j'attends toujours.

-- Ta gueule !!

-- Hum…Très rechercher.

-- Bon viens Gus, y ont pas finit sinon, lança le brun.

Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouver ledit bar et qu'ils s'installèrent à une table près de la mini scène qui occupait la salle, il était déjà minuit passé et l'ambiance était à son paroxysme.

Les enceintes crachaient des riffs nirvanique lorsqu'une petite châtaine s'empara du micro et se mit à bondir sur le comptoir pour annoncer la prestation d'un groupe. Des cris s'élevèrent partout autour des quatre adolescents, qui s'y mêlèrent de bon cœur, heureux d'inverser les rôles pour une fois. Même s'ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre…

Surtout que ledit groupe tardait à apparaître.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, demanda la fille du comptoir au leader qui se trouvait (comme de par hasard) juste à coté de la table des TH.

-- Notre guitariste est sec.

-- Ah merde. Mais tu peux pas assurer tout seul ?

-- Ben on pourrais s'arranger pour la mélodie mais c'est lui qui chante d'habitude.

-- tu va pas me dire qu'y a pas un de vous trois qui sait chanter !!

-- Ben…

-- Bordel ! Et j'fais comment moi ?!!

-- T'as qu'à le remplacer, proposa un autre type qui venait de les rejoindre, suivit de deux autres qui en soutenait un quatrième.

-- Moi ?

-- Roh aller, fait pas ta modeste, reprit le leader.

-- Pff….Vous avez prévu quoi ?

-- Linking Park et Bullet For my Valentine.

-- 'tin ça va me niquer la gorge ça!

-- Aller Dan', on a besoin de toi là ! Et puis ton patron va te tuer si les clients se barrent.

-- Bon c'est d'accord. Mettez le dans l'arrière boutique pour qu'il décuve, ajouta-t-elle en désigna le guitariste. J'arrive.

-- tu vois j't'avais dit qu'elle dirait oui, lança le leader au batteur, à en juger par les baguettes qu'il tenait à la main.

-- Mouais…J'espère qu'elle est aussi douer que tu le dit.

-- Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! Cette fille pourrait être en tête des chartes si elle voulait !

-- Et pourquoi elle le fait pas ?

-- Va savoir.

Les musiciens partirent se mettre en place et furent rapidement rejoint par la jeune fille qui portait désormais une guitare orangée en bandoulière.

-- Vous pensez à c'que je pense, lança Bill sans la quitter des yeux.

-- Je sais toujours à quoi tu penses, sourie son frère.

-- Je sens qu'on va la trouver notre perle, enchaîna Georg.

-- Mignonne en plus de ça…

-- Qu'est ce t'as dit Gus ?

-- Rien rien, rougie l'intéressé.

Pourtant il était vrai qu'avec sa coupe garçonne, coiffée un peu n'importe comment, qui allait parfaitement avec son style négligé et laissait des mèches folles d'un roux presque rouge encadrer ses jolis yeux verts. Des yeux qui pétillaient de vitalité et illuminait le visage un tantinet bronzée de la jeune fille. Et puis ses lèvres…

Déjà les branchements étaient faits et le leader s'excusait devant son public :

-- Désolé pour le petit contretemps, un problème avec notre gratteux. Mais heureusement que votre barman préférée…Enfin, barWoman est là pour nous sauver !!

-- Jo, abrège, se moqua ladite « barwoman. »

-- Oui donc, on a de nouvelles reprises pour vous. J'espère juste qua la miss sera à la hauteur !

-- Hey !!

-- EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES PRET ??? brailla Jo en ignorant sa voisine, alors c'est PARTI !!

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter alors que le batteur faisait inter ses cymbales. Et puis les deux guitares et la basse vibrèrent et le show commença.

Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée lorsque la fameuse « Dan' » entama son premier solo digne d'un véritable guitare héro. Il n'en crurent pas on plus leur oreilles lorsqu'elle chanta une chanson pour le moins métaleuse, hurlant dans son micro sans un seule fausse note, ni dans la voix, ni sur ses cordes.

Ils enchaînèrent les titres avec une énergie palpables, sautant sur la scène devant la foule surexcitée. Même si on voyait que ce n'était que des amateurs, ils avaient du talents. Surtout pour mettre une sacrée ambiance d'ailleurs !

OoOoO

-- Bon sang même moi chuis incapable de chanter des trucs pareils, s'ébahissait Bill alors que le « concert » venait de se finir.

-- Et t'as vu comment elle gère à la gratte ! J'la veux dans l'équipe, renchéri son jumeau.

-- C'est une vraie pile électrique, s'écria Georg.

-- Hey les gars, appela Gustav depuis le comptoir, si vous voulez l'avoir c'est maintenant !

Ils rappliquèrent à la seconde, se bousculant pour être le premier à parler.

-- L'effrayez pas tout de suite les mecs, les calma le batteur. Bon, reprit-il, je vous présente Dana.

-- Enchanté !!

-- Ca te dit de faire partie du groupe ?!!

-- T'as été super !!

-- LES GARS !! Doucement.

--Heu…Salut, sourie timidement Dana.

-- Alors, reprit Tom, intéressée ?

-- Ben…Je…C'est que…Chuis une grande fan de c'que vous faite…Ca fait bizarre…Faut…Heu…Excusez moi.

Sans attendre elle se précipita dans l'arrière boutique.

-- Vous voyez, vous lui avez fait peur, gronda Gustav.

-- Tu crois qu'elle est parti vomir, demanda le dreadeux surement sans réfléchir (on va dire ça hein XD)

-- Tom, tais toi si c'est pour dire des conneries pareil, railla le bassiste.

-- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

-- Et ben dit donc, elle a du coffre, c'était pas qu'une impression, rit le brun.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, l'impatience trônait dans le salon des studios. Les jumeaux faisaient les cents pas, se croisant et se recroisant devant un Georg qui commençait a avoir le tournis et essayait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire avec ses doigts. Gustav lui faisait le guet à la fenêtre et fut donc le premier a partir en courant après avoir pousser un sonor « La voila ! ». Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils sautèrent sur la porte d'entrée pour attirer la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

-- Hallo, crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

-- Heu…

-- Les garçons, gronda quelqu'un derrière eux, est ce une manière d'accueillir une demoiselle ?

-- C'est elle David, s'empressa d'expliquer Bill, la fille qu'on t'a dit.

-- Celle que vous voulez auditionner ?

-- t'es fou toi !!

-- On la prend d'office, renchéri son frère.

-- On l'a déjà vu a l'œuvre et on veut personne d'autre, conclu le batteur.

--…Georg je suppose que je n'aurait aucun soutient de ta part…

-- Elle est démentiel boss, sourit-il.

-- Bon ben…Voyez si ça colle alors. J'veux un démo avant midi.

-- C'es parti mon kiki, s'égosillèrent les Kaulitz en embarquant une Dana qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

--Démentielle ? railla Gus à son aîné.

-- Et pas que question musique, hein vieux !

-- Hein ? Mais…Que…Qu'est ce que t'insinue là ?!!

-- Oh rien. Aller amènes toi, faudrait pas les faire attendre.

-- GUUUUS !! GEORG !! BOUGEZ VOUS !!

Ils rejoignirent le trio de tête et s'installèrent dans la salle d'enregistrement pour parler un peu musique avec la nouvelle venue. Mais le blond avait la tête ailleurs…

-- Mais juste un truc, demanda Dana après une heure de blablatage, vous attendez quoi de moi exactement ?

-- Bah ça dépend.

Elle tourna vers Tom un regard interrogateur avant de voire la lueur de perversité dans ses yeux. Il fallait s'attendre à la suite…

-- Dans le plan privé ou public ?

-- En clair, reprit le bassiste en ignorant la boutade, on a besoin d'une guitare pour tenir la mélodie de fond quand Tom fait ses solos et d'une chanteuse pour les exigences farfelues de môsieur Bill.

-- Hey ! T'étais le premier à dire que ça ferait bien une voix féminine !!

-- Mais…J'ai pas le niveau…Enfin j'veux dire…Quoi ?

Les quatre musiciens la fixaient…fixement (XD)

-- Pas le niveau qu'elle dit, rie le guitariste.

-- Elle a plus d'octaves que j'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir mais a part ça !!

-- C'est pas parce que tu signe pas d'autographe que t'es moins bonne que c'truc qui se trouve être mon frère !

-- Mais z'avez finit de ma casser !!

-- Pauvre Billou, rirent ensemble Tom et Georg.

-- Je suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur les gars…

-- Tu sais quoi, on a qu'à faire un essaie !

-- Mais Bill, t'as pas encore fait les paroles.

-- Oh et on a pas de chansons déjà sorti frérot ?

-- Ben…

-- C'est pas dure de les faire à deux voix tu sais.

-- Oui mais…

-- Suffit de partager les paroles.

-- Roh mais laisse moi finir ! Pour la gratte. On a qu'une partition.

-- Ben techniquement non, lança le plus vieux du groupe.

-- Hein ?

-- Oui, quand on enregistre on prend deux sons de guitare. Vous allez faire une version live de la version studio !

-- Heu...

-- Ben tu vois, le coupa le brun, aucun problèmes ! On peut y aller !!

-- Si je crois qu'il y a un problème, reprit Georg.

-- Quoi donc ?

-- gus…

Effectivement, le blondinet semblait complètement déconnecté. Il regardait dans le vide, un point invisible situer juste au dessus de l'épaule d'une artiste en herbe…Dana ? oui peut-être bien…

-- Ouhou !! Gusty !

-- Hein, émergea l'intéressé.

-- On voudrait jouer. Mais si tu veux finit ton rêve vas-y.

-- Ta gueule Georg.

-- J'ai rien dit !

-- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort.

Ils se défièrent du regards mais tout deux avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait : le percussionniste avait carrément craqué pour les beaux yeux de Dana…Qui malheureusement les gardaient rivé sur Bill…

OoOoO

Et voilà, les choses sont presque toutes en place XD Alors ? Récation ? lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Bon bah, voilà la suite. A vous de deviner qui aime qui !! XD les paris sont ouverts. Merci beaucoup pour mes (deux) reviews XD Enjoy !!

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir jeter un œil sur la tablature que venait de lui rapporter un technicien et relu les paroles qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, Dana s'installa sur le tabouret entre les jumeaux. Elle était terriblement nerveuse car consciente que si elle ratait son coup, son rêve lui filerait entre les doigts.

Ca n'était pourtant pas compliquer, elle l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa chambre. Mais là ce n'était pas des posters qui lui servait de spectateur, mais ceux-là même qui avaient composé. Quoi de plus stressant ? Pas que les quatre garçons la mettaient mal à l'aise, elle se sentait bien avec eux, mais on lui lançait sans cesse des regards parfois troublants…

Se concentrer, c'était aussi simple que ça. Faire le vide autour de soi et ne penser qu'à ses cordes et aux paroles.

Wir sterben niemals an, elle l'aimait bien celle là.

-- On y va, demanda Bill alors que tous étaient installés.

-- T'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose p'tit frère ?

-- Beuh…

-- Elle va jouer dans le vent ?!

Sur ceux, le dreadeux apporta une de ses innombrables…ok une de ses trois guitares sèches (n'empêche que ça fait beaucoup) et la tendis à la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux.

-- Bon tu la prends ? Je suis pas sur que même en la fixant comme ça elle vienne toute seule, sourit Tom, fière de l'effet que produisait l'écusson « Gibson » brillant sur le manche.

-- Heu oui…oui…Olalala !!

Tous rirent de bon cœur devant son air ébahit et elle se joignit finalement à eux, ses yeux émeraudes brillants d'émotion. M'enfin c'était une Gibson !! Elle n'en avait jamais tenue une de sa vie ! La sienne était une copie…

-- Bon c'est bon là, lança Georg quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, tout le monde à son instrument en main ?

-- Ca dépend, tu parles duquel ?

-- Tom !!

-- Bill !!

-- Tu pourrais pas te tenir un peu !! On a une invitée, merde à la fin !

Le bassiste pouffa devant la tête qu'affichait Tom et ils eurent à nouveau tout le mal du monde à retrouver un semblant de silence pour commencer à jouer.

Et le résultat fut à la hauteur des espoirs de chacun : les voies de Bill et Dana se mariaient parfaitement et Tom pouvait enfin se laisser aller à quelques impros tendis que la rousse tenait la mélodie sans fausse notes.

Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs titres, testant les capacités vocales de leur recrue et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de trois quarts d'heure, quand David vint frapper à la porte de la salle d'enregistrement.

-- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il en entrant, c'est tout simplement parfait ! Vous êtes celle que nous cherchions mademoiselle…

-- Weilt, Dana Weilt. (nan nan, me suis pas trompée, j'allais quand même pas l'appeler Monde !!)

-- Très bien, allons voire ton contrat Dana. Tu es mineure ?

-- Plus depuis peu.

-- Parfait ! Suit moi, on va parler business ! Et vous quatre vous restez là !

-- Mais, s'insurgèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

-- Teuteu, pas de mais ! Viens ma grande. Très jolie coupe !

-- Heu merci, bredouilla l'intéressée en emboîtant le pas au brun.

Si elle c'était attendue à un tel accueil !

-- Et ben on dirait qu'elle lui plais bien, sourit Tom en les regardant partir.

-- A mon humble avis, surjoua l'aîné, il n'y a pas qu'au pro qu'elle plait.

-- Hein ?

-- Mon pauvre Morritz, tu divagues complètement, railla Gustav en le fusillant du regard.

-- Peut-être….mais peut-être pas.

-- Est-ce que tu comprend quelque chose, demanda le guitariste à son jumeau.

-- Pas vraiment non. Mais faut pas chercher à comprendre Georg, son cerveau à pas suivit la même évolution que le notre.

-- Ah ça, je suis un peu plus perspicace que certain pour certaine choses !

-- …Un truc machin chouette sûrement, hein vieux !

-- Vous verrez, lança-t-il en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

-- Quelle bonne idée tu as Gégé, s'enjoua le chanteur en le suivant, je meurs de faim !! Gusty, tu nous fait des lasaaaaaaaagnes ?

-- Maintenant ?! ca va pas bien toi ?!

-- Pff…

-- Allo pizza j'écûte, chanta son frère en riant.

-- J'veux des paaaaaaaaaaateuh !!

-- Ce soir billou chou, ce soir. Ton grand frère te le promet, rétorqua le dit grand frère en prenant le brun des ses bras et lui collant un sonore bisou sur la joue.

-- Mouais…

-- Roh, et là, enchaîna-t-il en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue.

-- Heu…Je vais dire oui, tu serais capable de me rouler une pelle sinon.

-- Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi ?

-- Hum…couper tes cheveux, danser la macaréna, prendre des cours de solfège, manger du brocolis - remarque moi non plus, beurk – arrêter la gratte, coucher avec un mec…

-- T'as fini oui ?!!

La phrase avait été lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie pourtant on aurait pu sentir un brin de tremblement dans sa voix et un léger tressaillement dans l'échine du châtain.

-- Ca nous dit pas c'qu'on mange, reprit le batteur.

-- J' vous dit, allo pizza !

-- Ben vas-y Tom, commende, nous on va mettre la table.

Le guitariste se moqua ouvertement de le regard outré que son frère lança au blondinet avant de le suivre en ronchonnant. Mettre la table, c'était quoi cette connerie ?!

Bill, Gustav et Georg commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement, vautrés sur la table de la cuisine, quand Dana entra, la mine réjouit.

-- Ah !! Il t'a enfin relâché, rit le brun en lui désignant la chaise en bout de table.

-- Ca y est, tu es des notre alors, demanda l'aîné.

-- Ca y est, souri-t-elle en s'asseyant. Ca fait bizarre…

-- Oh tu t'y fera vite va, le plus dur ça va être de nous supporter à longueur de journée, railla le troisième, surtout une certaine paire de frangins.

-- Y t'emmerde le frangin, beugla Tom en entrant à son tour. Et on a un problème, c'est fermé…

-- Naaaaaaaaaaan, gémirent les trois garçons parfaitement synchro.

-- Heu…Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda la rousse un peu perdue.

-- La pizzeria est fermé.

-- On va tous mourir de faaaim, geint Bill

-- Je veux pas mourir en face de toi, rétorqua Georg avec une voix d'enfant capricieux.

-- Tu saurais pas cuisiner miss, demanda un Gustav plein d'espoir.

-- Beuh…Vous mangez les pâtes, souri-t-elle.

-- Oui !! Des pâtes des pâtes !!

-- ta gueule Bill.

-- bon bah…

-- Attend je vais t'aider si tu veux, proposa le blond alors que les autres tapaient sur la table avec leur couverts en chantant « des pâtes, des pâtes !! » (on ne dira rien -.-)

Ils se mirent donc tout deux aux fourneau et réussir à peu près à faire un plat de pâtes à la carbonara mangeable. Les pâtes étaient un peu trop cuites et la sauce plus liquide que prévue mais les estomacs criaient famine depuis trop longtemps. Ca ferait l'affaire.

Tous se jetèrent sur le plat qui fut vide en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallut pour le faire cuire. Une fois leur ventre bien remplis, ils reprirent une attitude…disons correcte, sous le sourire radieux de Dana. Les quatre garçons étaient bien comme les autres, et cette vision lui plaisait d'autant plus que celle qu'on pouvait avoir d'eux en les idolâtrant.

-- On a bien fait de t'engager, lança Georg en lui tapotant l'épaule, tu nous a sauver la vie !

-- Faudra qu'on parle ensemble du ménage, continua Tom.

-- Je vous préviens, chuis dangereuse avec un balai !

-- C'est pas grave, Tom aime bien se foutre des truc dans le cul.

Le bassiste regarda l'intéressé s'étouffé à moitié avec sa boisson, apparemment très fière de sa boutade alors que les trois autres riaient.

-- C'que tu peux être con des fois, cracha le dreadeux en toussant.

-- Meure pas mon Tomi, couina Bill en se jetant sur lui, me laisse pas tout seul avec eux !!

-- Merci, fit Dana avec un faux air déçu.

-- oui remarque…

-- En clair tu peux crever quand même, rit le bassiste.

-- Bah si c'est comme ça, me casse ! De toute façon z'avez plus besoin de moi manant, si ?!

Il avait dit ça pour continuer dans le petit délire mais la réplique jeta un froid et la rousse baissa la tête.

-- Je…C'est pas c'que je voulais dire, bredouilla le châtain, se rendant compte de se qu'il venait d'insinuer. Je…Enfin je sais bien que t'es pas là pour me…

-- Tom, soupira Gustav, tais toi.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Bill se lève, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et aille coller un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-- On va cartonner tout les cinq.

Et il sorti de la pièce, sans rien ajouter.

Les quatre autres se levèrent finalement sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient aller et Tom s'approcha de leur recrue pour murmurer :

-- Excuse moi, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-- Je sais, c'est pas grave. C'est juste que…J'ai un peu peur que vos fans le pense eux…

-- T'en fait pas, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main. T'as du talent, je suis sur que tu vas nous apporter beaucoup. Les fans seront content aussi, non ?

-- Hum…

-- Aller viens, reprit-il plus fort en l'entraînant à sa suite.

-- …Tom ?

-- Hein ?

-- Merci, souffla-t-elle en retirant doucement sa main de la sienne et lui souriant.

Derrière eux, Gustav regardait la scène avec une pointe de déception dans les yeux.

OoOoO **Une semaine plus tard **OoOoO

-- Dana ?

L'adolescente se retourna vers le chanteur avec un regard interrogateur.

-- Tu peux venir un moment s'te plait ?

-- Heu…o-oui.

Il la fit entrer dans la chambre, prit soin de bien fermer sa porte et alla fouiller dans le tas de paperasse qui s'entassait au pied de son lit. Pour en sortir un feuille un peu froissée.

--J'ai menti l'autre jour, je l'ai déjà écrite la chanson. Mais je…heu…Tiens, dit-il finalement, lit.

Elle prit le papier et parcouru les lignes. Son regard s'embuant un peu plus à mesure qu'elle progressait.

-- C'est magnifique…Pour-pourquoi tu la montre pas aux autres ?

-- Ben…C'est que…Ca va pas.

-- C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que c'est deux garçons qui parle, mais c'est pas un problème, si ?

-- Je…Pff…C'est compliqué.

Il s'assit sur son lit, hésitant, puis se lança enfin…

OoOoO

-- Bon y font quoi ?

Tom tournait en rond dans le salon, à bout de patience.

-- Calme toi, dit Gustav en le forçant à s'assoire.

-- Que j'me calme ? Bordel il passe son temps à lui faire ses bisous et ça fait une demie heure qu'ils sont enfermer dans sa piaule !!

-- Et alors ?

-- Alors ?!! Mais putain je… !!

-- Tom ! Il fait ce qu'il veut non ?

-- Mais…

-- tu crois que ça me plaît à moi peut-être ?

-- Pff…Fait chier.

-- Dites les gars, lança Georg, quelqu'un voudrait m'expliquer parce que là j'ai l'impression d'avoir louper un épisode.

-- Laisse tomber. Je vais les chercher.

-- Tom !

-- Merde Gus, j'en ai marre !

Et il monta en traînant des pieds, essayant de paraître moins triste et en colère qu'il ne l'était.

Arrivé devant la chambre de son jumeau, il hésita un instant puis amorça un geste pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-- Tom ?

Dana le dévisagea un instant, figée les bras en l'air car elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-- Je…désolé, bredouilla le dreadeux en faisant volte face.

Il prit la fuite mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre Bill dire en rigolant :

-- Mon fute ressemble plus à rien à cause de toi !

Il passa devant Gustav sans répondre à sa question muette et sortie hors du studio. L'air frai lui ferait peut-être du bien…Il s'en voulait d'être jaloux comme ça mais ses sentiments étaient devenus trop forts pour qu'il puisse les refoulés.

Il s'assit contre un arbre derrière le bâtiment, appuya sa tête contre le tronc et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait…

Gustav le rejoignit quelques minutes après, s'asseyant près de lui tandis que le châtain essuyait ses joues humides avec un pan de son T-shirt.

-- Ca va, demanda le blond.

-- Non.

-- Moi non plus…

-- On a l'air con hein.

-- C'est clair. Bah, ça passera peut-être.

-- Pour nous ou pour eux ?

-- Chais pas…

-- De toute façon ça arrangera pas grand-chose…

-- Faudrait peut-être leur en parler.

-- pourquoi faire ? Laisse les faire ce qu'ils veulent, de toute façon on y peut rien.

-- hum…

-- T'aimerais toi qu'on vienne te voire pour t'annoncer qu'on a craquer pour ta p'tite copine ?

-- Non…

-- Ils ont au moins la délicatesse de rien montrer.

-- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont juste très bons amis.

-- …Ca me soul…

-- On devrait rentrer Tom, ton frère va s'inquiéter et je suis pas sue que tu tienne à se qu'il te voie comme ça.

-- Non, pas vraiment…

-- Peut-être qu'on devrait le dire a Georg quand même.

-- Hum…Il aura p't-être un solution miracle…

-- Lui ? Un miracle ? T'as vu la vierge non, ri le batteur.

Tom sourit tristement en se relevant, se composa un visage neutre qui ne devait pas être très convaincant avec ses yeux rougis et rentra avec Gustav.

OoOoO

_Ca se complique hein ? lol Si vous voulez vous amuser à essayer de trouver la suite, allez-y, je suis curieuse de savoir ce à quoi vous vous attendez XD J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !! Pensez aux reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Ca y est, la suite est là ! XD Bon, je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le chap 4 surtout que je part le 18 donc…Mais je posterai avant, promis !! Merci pour vos reviews (d'aileurs j'ai eu une demie page de critique dans l'une d'elle !! tin ça calme ! lol si vous avez des critiques a faire vous aussi, hésitez pas !! y parait que ma fic est pas assez vraisemblable…) Bref, je vous laisse, lire. Je vais faire une point de vue différent a chaque chapitre alors j'espère que ça marchera. Enjoy !!

OoOoO

**Chapitre 3** #POV Gustav#

--Voilà, conclu le blond, tu sais tout.

-- Et beh, lâcha Georg en soupirant, vous vous êtes encore foutus dans une sacrée merde tout les deux.

-- Bah, avec la préparation du troisième album qui commence, on va se changer les idées…enfin j'espère.

-- Gustav !! Georg !! Venez on a un problème, les héla Tom.

-- Me dit pas que le photographe est encore en retard !

-- C'est pas le photographe…

Les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers la salle où devait avoir lieu la séance de photo quand les premiers cris se firent entendre.

-- C'est HORS DE QUESTION !!

Pas besoin de se demander qui s'égosillait…D'ailleurs elle se dirigeait dans le direction avec un regard tueur.

-- Heu…Queya ? hasarda le guitariste.

-- Y a qu'ils veulent me faire mettre des immondices ! Ah, DAVID !! C'est quoi CA ?!!

Et elle se jeta sur le producteur en le traînant jusqu'à un portique remplie de vêtements qu'on s'attendait plus à trouver sur une Pussy cat dools…

Bill les rejoint et tout quatre regardèrent bluffés LE David Jost se faire de plus en plus petit.

-- Je m'en contre balance de ce qui fait vendre, je me changerais pas !! Surtout pas pour mettre ça !!

-- On peut au moins…

-- NON !! Non, non, et non ! Je reste comme je suis, ça va très bien. Et si les gens sont pas content je les EMMERDE !! De toute façon si ça m'empêche de faire la couverture de Bravo c'est pas grave du tout, au contraire !!

-- Dana, ça n'a rien à voire ave…

-- Parfait alors je vois pas où est le problème.

-- C'est juste que…Ca ferait plus…fémin…

-- JE M'EN FOU !!

-- Heu, et si… ?

Tout le monde se tue et se retourna vers Gustav qui rougit légèrement, se racla la gorge et reprit :

-- C'est pas si mal comme ça, elle fait un peu garçon manquée et son style est entre ceux des jumeaux…Ca peut coller non ?

Une des stylistes jeta un coup d'œil au baggy en toile et au débardeur cintré que portait le jeune fille avec d'avancer :

-- On devrait arriver a faire quelque chose de pas mal avec ça.

--…Très bien, abdiqua David, aller, maintenant on se bouge, je veux tout le monde habillé et prêt dans cinq minutes !

-- Merci, chuchota Dana à l'oreille du batteur avant de lui embrasser furtivement la joue et partir à la suite de l'habilleuse.

Le garçon resta figé, réalisant à moitié qu'il portait sa main à sa joue.

-- Gus !!

-- Hein ?

-- Tu viens, demanda Tom avec un sourire entendu.

La séance se déroula sans autre encombre, même si Dana avait un peu de mal a rester naturelle et grimaçait souvent avec le flash.

Demain serait une rude journée, elle ne le savait pas encore mais le groupe était invité sur un plateau télé pour la présenter aux fans…

OoOoO

-- J'y arriverai pas.

-- Bien sûr que si Dan', gronda Gustav qui venait de la trouver enfermée dans une loge. Aller, sort de là.

-- Mais ça fait à peine une semaine que je fais partie du groupe !!

-- Et alors ? On est là pour annoncer la préparation du troisième album. Tu y participe non ?

-- Oui mais…

-- alors sort de là.

Je rousse entrouvrit la porte et jeta un regard suppliant au batteur :

-- Tu m'aideras hein ?

-- Que…O-oui, oui si tu veux, bafouilla le garçon un peu désarçonné.

-- Bon…J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon…

-- Non, sourit-il en se reprenant.

Il tendit une main vers elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et elle y enfouit la sienne en sortant. Gustav rougit violement alors qu'elle serrait ses doigts sous le coup de l'angoisse et ils rejoignirent les trois autres sans parler.

LE blond retira précipitamment sa main de celle de Dana et fit mine de s'intéresser au public qu'on apercevait depuis les coulisses. Mais Georg l'avait vu et lui glissa discrètement :

-- T'as fait comment pour la faire sortit ?

-- C'est pas c'que tu crois, bougonna Gustav.

-- Hahun…En tout cas ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

-- Ferme la Georg.

Le basiste n'insista pas, surtout que Bill venait de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Bill, évidement.

Un tonnerre de hurlements mit fin à ses pensées : c'était le moment d'entrer sur le plateau. Ils se mirent en file indienne et les jumeaux ouvrirent la marche. Dana c'était précipitée derrière Gustav pour rentrer en dernière mais il la poussa en avant avec un sourire rassurant. Elle fit un première pas en avant et il posa sa main contre son dos, l'entraînant avec lui vers les fauteuils où s'installaient déjà les autres.

Il enleva sa main avant que les fans ne s'en rendent compte et observa les pancarte qui étaient brandies de toute part. Ca n'allait pas être facile…

-- RENTRE CHEZ TOI SALOPE, beugla une fille au milieu de la foule, reprenant un des slogan écrit sur un bout de carton.

Dana se crispa devant lui, s'arrêta mais il ne la laissa pas rebrousser chemin, prenant une nouvelle fois sa main en ignorant les hurlements que son geste entraînèrent, il la força a avancer.

Ils s'assirent à côté du chanteur qui prit l'autre main de la guitariste. L'animateur essayait de calmer les cris du public et ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'il pu commencer son interview.

Gustav écoutait à peine, les yeux rivés sur ceux de sa voisine qui étaient gorgés de larmes. Il avait beau serrer sa main avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il n'arrivait pas à lui arracher un sourire.

Les jumeaux prirent les devant, comme d'habitude, monopolisant la parole et essayant de changer de conversation à chaque fois que le sujet d'une question se rapprochait de leur nouveau membre. Mais l'animateur finit par se tourner vers elle :

-- Alors, Dana c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et Gustav senti sa main devenir moite.

-- Tu as l'air bien intégrée dans le groupe, reprit l'homme en regardant le trio main dans la main.

Comme personne ne répondit, il continua :

-- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être une Tokio Hotel ?

-- C-C'est…la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, articula la jeune fille.

-- Et quel est ton rôle exactement ?

-- Je…Je suis g-guitariste. Je…

-- LAISSE CA A TOM !!

-- S'in vous plait dans le public, s'énerva l'animateur. Donc, tu ?

-- ON A PAS BESOIN DE TOI !!

-- CASSE TOI !

-- SI T'ESSAYE DE PRENDRE LA PLACE DE TOM TU VAS SOUFRIR !!

-- RENTRE CHEZ TOI !

-- STOP !!!!

Tom était debout, les poings serrés, regardant d'un œil noir le public. LA sécurité commençait déjà a faire sortir les fauteur de troubles.

-- Je ne veux prendre la place de personne…souffla Dana.

Le silence se fit. Plus personne ne bougeait, attendant la suite.

-- Ils sont venu me voire pour me proposer de devenir leur deuxième guitariste. Je savais qu'ils avait lancé un grand casting mais j'avais pas oser y participer. Mais ils étaient là à me dire qu'ils voulait me prendre, que j'était celle qu'ils cherchaient, vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ? C'était un rêve qui se réalisait ! Je ne vais pas prendre la place de Tom, je suis incapable de faire ce qu'il fait. J'ai passé une semaine à bosser sur ses riffs. Je suis pas habituer à joue ce genre de chose. C'est pareil pour le chant, je suis pas foutu de tenir les notes comme il faut quand c'est aiguë alors que c'est ce que Bill voudrait que je fasse. J'ai pas…Et puis même si j'avais le niveau, je…Je suis une fan merde ! Comme vous, j'ai pas envie de tuer Tokio Hotel ! Je suis juste là pour qu'ils puissent donner le meilleure d'eux même. Je…Je voudrais tellement que vous…m'acceptiez comme eux l'ont fait…

Et elle fondit en larme, comme quelques filles dans les gradins.

Les quatre musiciens la regardaient sidérés et puis ils sourirent en même temps, elle venait de gagner le cœur des fans, aucuns doutes la dessus.

Gustav passa un bras timide autour de ses épaules, sans grande conviction, mais à sa grande surprise, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule pour calmer ses sanglots.

-- T'es été géniale, murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis que Bill répondait à une nouvelle question.

Si seulement elle pouvait rester éternellement contre lui…Mais il savait que ce serait dans les bras de Bill qu'elle se jetterait en sortant du plateau. Que ce serait à côté de Bill qu'elle s'assiérait dans la voiture. Que ce serait dans la chambre de Bill qu'elle passerait sa soirée…

Et c'est ce qui arriva.

OoOoO

Gustav entra dans la cuisine et y trouva un Tom tout guilleret.

-- Et ben, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-- Hein ? Oh, ben je crois que j'ai trouvé comment me soigner !

-- Te…Te soigner ?

Le batteur songea une seconde que son ami devait vraiment être malade pour le coup mais celui-ci enchaînait déjà :

-- Bah oui. Vu que Bill et Dana ont pas l'air de vouloir se décoller, ben c'est moi qui me détache.

-- Heu…

-- J'ai trouvé une copine !! Et une vraie hein ! On était à l'école ensemble et j'l'ai revue par hasard.

-- Par hasard ?

-- Ouais 'fin j'ai retrouver son numéro et j'l'ai appelée mais voilà quoi.

-- En clair tu l'oubli dans les bras d'une autre.

-- Ben…Roh fait chier à la fin !

-- 'Scuse.

-- C'est rien.

Gustav se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se disant que c'était peut-être la solution. Après tout…

-- Et toi, lança Tom.

-- Moi ?

-- Ben oui. J'pensais qu'après c'qui c'est passé l'autre jour sur le plateau…

-- elle était morte de trouille.

-- Ah…

-- J'vais p-t-être aller fouiller mon vieux carnet d'adresse moi aussi, sourit le blond.

-- J'te dis, ça marche !

Pas très convaincu, il attrapa un paquet de gâteau et reparti au salon s'avachir près de Georg devant le navet qu'ils regardaient.

-- Georg ?

-- Hn ?

-- Tu crois que je devrais arrêter de penser que j'ai une chance ?

Son aîné se tourna vers lui et le regarda un bon moment avant de répondre :

-- Non.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se replongea dans le film, laissant Gustav encore plus perdu qu'avant. Non ? Ca voulait dire qu'il pensait qu'il restait…un espoir ? Il secoua la tête. Pas besoin de se torturer pour rien.

-- Je pense pas qu'entre Bill et elle se soit de l'amour, finit par dire le bassiste sans le regarder.

-- Que…Hein ?!!

-- …

-- Georg !!

-- …

-- 'Tin vous faites chier tous, cracha-t-il en se relevant.

Il allait jouer un moment, ça lui ferait du bien. Se défoulait sur sa batterie l'aidait parfois à y voir plus clair après.

OoOoO

_Et voilà, désolé d'avoir mit aussi longtemps à poster. Le truc c'est que c'est plus dure que c'que je pensais…Enfin, j'espère que c'que je vais faire vous plaira XD Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois !!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **: Voilà, c'est au tour de Tom manant XD Ce chapitre est court mais je devrais en mettre un autre d'ici vendredi ou samedi donc vous me pardonnerez…hein ? XD Je pense que le prochain POV sera celui de Bill…

**Chapitre 4** #POV Tom #

Le jeune guitariste raccrocha après avoir embrasser sa petite amie. Il ne l'avait pas oublier pour autant mais Katlen était vraiment un chouette fille et il se sentait enfin revivre avec elle. Même si un léger pincement au cœur lui arracha une grimace lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de son frère d'où résonnais un rire féminin…

-- Arrête Bill !

-- Alors soit sérieuse !

-- Qui c'est qui me chatouille !

-- Dana !

-- Oui, oui…

Sans réfléchir à se qu'il faisait, Tom ouvrit la porte et se figea. Son frère tenait la rouquine par les hanches, serrés contre lui et lui souriait au travers du miroir qui leur faisait face. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu entrer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Dana…

-- Tom ?

-- Heu…Je…

Se traitant intérieurement de tout mes noms, le garçon chercha vainement un prétexte pour être entrer sans frapper mais son cerveau tournait à vide. Enfin non, il était complètement retourné par un sentiment aiguë de jalousie.

-- Je voulais pas vous déranger.

Et il fit volte face avant que le regard que lui lançait les deux adolescents ne l'affecte trop.

-- Quel con, maugréa-t-il en claquant la porte.

-- Bon, disait Bill depuis la chambre, on reprend. Essaye de tenir la note plus longtemps en respirant comme je t'ai dit. Voilà avec le ventre…

L'espoir fou qu'il se faisait peut-être des films se fraya un passage dans les pensé du dreadé mais il le balaya en secouant la tête. Ce soir il irait voir Katlen…

-- Tom ! Hey Tom !

Georg venait de lui attraper le coude, il avait l'air tendu.

-- Ca va vieux, demanda-t-il.

-- Tom on a un problème.

-- …Ben dit merde ! Qu'est ce qu'y a !

Pour toute réponse, le bassiste lui glissa un magasin entre les mains.

-- Gus est allé voire les autres, on a peur que ça soit encore pire qu'avec Katrin. Cette fois les fans hystériques auront deux cibles…

Tom l'écoutait à peine. Il n'arrivait pas a se détacher de la photo centrée sur la couverture. La rage lui tordait le ventre mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur ces lèvres, beaucoup trop proches à son goût.

Il senti une présence à ses côté : Bill regardait la une par dessus son épaule. Son visage se décomposait à une allure folle. Il recula, tibutant, noua ses yeux suppliant dans ceux du châtain et bredouilla :

-- Tom…Dis moi que c'est pas vrai…Dis moi que…

-- TAIS TOI !

Il avait crier, non hurler, envoyant le magasine contre le mur a quelques centimètres du visage de son frère. Rage et jalousie lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il en avait marre, plus que marre. Marre de l'aimer. Marre de supporter leur manège. Et maintenant, ils venait lui demander de l'aide ! C'était de sa faute peut-être s'il ne savais pas se cacher comme il fallait !

-- Et me regarde pas comme ça toi, cracha-t-il en direction de Dana qui venait de prendre la main de Bill.

OoOoO

Sa colère s'était calmé. Enfermé dans sa chambre, Tom tournait en rond, cherchant un moyen d'aller s'excuser auprès d'eux. Ou plutôt le courage d'aller le faire.

Parce qu'il savait que cela l'amènerai à se dévoiler. A avouer.

Bon sang pourquoi tout était si compliquer ?

ON frappa à la porte mais il ne répondit pas.

-- Tom s'il te plais ouvre, chuchota la jeune fille.

-- Laisse moi !

Il ne voulait pas la voire. Surtout pas. Pas elle, pas maintenant.

-- C'est bon je m'en occupe, dit une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Tom ?

Il ne dit rien non plus mais Bill entra dans la pièce. De toute façon, il fallait bien y passer un jour, non ?

-- Ecoute je suis désolé…Je…

Tom le fit taire d'un regard et prit la parole :

-- C'est moi qui suis désolé Bill. J'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça, c'était…puéril. Tu fais bien c'que tu veux, je devrait même être heureux pour toi.

-- Que… ? Tom ! TU vas pas croire ça ! Je…Dana et moi c'est…juste de l'amitié.

-- Mais…mais le…

-- Je me suis pas emporté pour ça, expliqua le brun, tu…Tu n'as pas vu ?

-- Vu quoi ?

-- Tu es en photo…avec une…fille…

-- QUOI !

Les paroles de Georg lui revinrent en mémoire, deux cibles…On l'avait surpris avec Katlen…Il n'avait pas fait attention, tellement heureux de pouvoir oublier un peu son mal-être, et maintenant elle allait être harcelée comme l'avait été cette fille, Katrin. Plus encore peut-être…

Mais alors, c'était de ça que Bill voulait parler ? Quand il lui avait demander si c'était vrai…Est ce qu'en fait…

-- Bill… ?

-- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça moi non plus. C'est juste que…je…t'…

Tom se figea, le cœur battant. Qu'il le dise, seigneur qu'il le dise…

-- Je tiens à toi, t'es mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié. Je veux pas te perdre.

L'espoir retomba en flèche.

-- C'est idiot je sais, mais avec toutes les histoire qu'il y a. Et puis si tu est bien avec…cette fille, je veux pas que tout foire…

-- Bill…

-- Je suis pire que maman, rit son frère, je m'inquiète pour un rien. Excuse moi, je vais essayer de te laisser resp-

-- Je t'aime.

-- -ir…HEIN !

-- Je…Je t'aime Bill…

Le silence se posa sur lui comme une chape de béton. Il n'osait plus regarder son jumeau. Il n'osait à peine respirer et avait l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les battement de son cœur a des kilomètres.

Mais Bill ne réagissait pas.

-- S'il te plaît dit quelque chose, le supplia-t-il. N'importe quoi mais me laisse pas comme ça.

--…

-- Bill ! Dit quelque chose !

Ses nerfs lâchaient, il n'en pouvait plus.

-- Je suis désolé Tom…Désolé…

Il sortit de la chambre mais le guitariste n'eu pas la force de la rattraper. Pourquoi s'excuser ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais c'était encore pire qu'avant, bien pire…

Son téléphone sonna…

-- Allo ?

/ Tom c'est moi. Je…Je suis tombé sur l'article…/

-- Ah…Oui je, j'ai vu aussi…

/ J'ai peur…/

-- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voire.

Sa voie était blanche, presque dénouer d'expression. Les phrases venaient toutes seules à ses lèvres, comme si elles savaient depuis toujours ce qui arriverai.

/ Mais…/

-- C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Je dirais que tu étais une aventure d'un soir et personne ne t'embêtera.

/…/

-- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été suffisamment prévoyant. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop…

/ Bah, de toute façon, je savais un peu à quoi m'attendre avec toi/

Elle avait raccroché mais Tom n'arrivait pas a éprouver de remords. Il savais qu'il se mentait à lui même en restant avec elle. Quand ils s'embrassaient il pensait à Bill, quand elle lui prenait la main il pensait à Bill, quand ils faisaient l'amour il pensait à Bill…Bill, et ses pardons mystérieux…

OoOoO

Bon, hein, c'était pas un secret que ça allait finir en twincest tout ça ! Mais…Bill aurait-il changer de cœur ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Ca y est, je suis rela!! XD j'ai hésiter entre faire le POV de Dana et celui de Bill mais je vous avait promis Bill alors voilà. (interessant n'estce pas). Et je vais essayer d'éclaircir le problème « photo en couverture de magasine » parce que j'ai été plus que vague sur ce point là apparemment…

**Note2** : Merci Chacha pour ta review, je pense la même chose, on est ici pour se laisser aller à l'imagination, pas pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la réalité !!

**Note3** : dites, pour les dialogues, vous arrivez à savoir qui parle ? En général je m'arrange pour qu'on s'y retrouve mais bon, si c'est vraiment trop le bordel dites le moi et je ferais des efforts XD Sur ce, Enjoy !!

**Chapitre 5 #**_**POV Bill#**_

Bill jeta un dernier regard aux photos qui ornait la couverture de Bravo en soupirant. Il s'en foutait un peu de celle où on le voyait avec Dana puisque c'était un simple effet d'angle, elle ne cherchait pas à l'embrasser mais à lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils n'auraient aucuns mal à le faire comprendre aux fans, du moins l'espérait-il.

Non ce qui l'avait bouleversé c'était celle où son frère pelotait généreusement une jolie brune qui, elle, semblait véritablement chercher à l'embrasser. Il se souvenait encore de la monté de jalousie qui avait fait s'emballer son cœur, puis la peine qui l'avait déchiré. Il avait un peu honte de s'être emporter comme ça…

Et maintenant tom qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait…Ca l'avait mit dans un états ! Alors que son frère ne devait parler que d'amour fraternel…Surement…

-- BILL !!!

Il sursauta, bondissant de son lit sur lequel il s'était avachi, et se tourna vers la porte où une jeune fille apparemment en colère se tenait.

-- C'est QUOI cette histoire ?!!

-- Dan' écoute je…

-- tu te rend compte qu'il venait de t'avouer ses sentiments ? Bill bordel mais tu m'as fait quoi là ?

-- Je…J'en sais rien. Mais, attends, comment t'es au courant ?

-- J'te rappel que j'étais venu avec toi.

-- T'as écouter aux portes ?!!

Il regretta aussitôt sa réplique avec le regard furibond qu'elle lui lança.

-- Peut-être, cracha-t-elle, mais tu n'es pas très bien placer pour faire ce genre de commentaires. Bill tu t'es comporté comme le plus grand des salops !

L'insulte l'atteint en plein cœur au moment où il compris son erreur. Il venait de foutre en l'air son rêve le plus cher…

-- Bill, soupira la rouquine, aller viens là.

Elle lui ouvrit ses bras et il s'y blotti, laissant couler ses larmes tandis qu'elle le berçait.

-- On va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça. T'en fais pas Billou.

-- Hum…

-- D'un côté, vaut pieux que t'es rien dit. Ca aurait pu être pire…

-- Heu…Ben…

Il se détacha d'elle et rougit. Lorsqu'il osa de nouveau croiser son regard, il y vit une pointe d'exaspération et se senti obliger de se défendre :

-- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça, j'te jure !! Mais j'étais encore sous le choc et…

-- Qu'est ce t'es aller inventer, soupira-t-elle.

-- Oh j'ai juste dit…juste…j'lui ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je suis trop con ! En plus sa veux rien dire !! Il doit être completement perdu et il va pensé que je l'aime pas et il va rester avec cette petite brunasse qui-

-- Bill !!

Il rougit à nouveau, laissa le temps à son cœur et sa respiration de reprendre un rythme normal et lâcha un long soupire.

-- J'ai tout fichu en l'air.

-- Mais non, rétorqua la rousse apparemment sûre d'elle. Tu va aller le voire et lui demander ce qu'il entendais par « je t'aime »

-- J'aurai pas l'air con tiens !

-- Bill ! J'essaye de réparer tes bourdes, si t'as une idée je t'en pris.

-- …Vas-y je t'écoute.

-- Donc, s'il te dit qu'il t'aime comme tu l'attends, t'aura qu'à lui dire que tu avais mal interpréter. Que tu pensais qu'il parlait d'amour entre frère et que tu t'excusais de l'aimer plus que ça.

Où allait-elle chercher tout ça ?

-- Je n'irais pas voir Tom.

-- Mais…

-- Pas après ça, je peux pas. Pas tout de suite…Je…C'est plus dur a accepter maintenant que je pense pouvoir dire que c'est réciproque…

-- Que ? Bill arrête de te poser des questions inutiles. Qu'est ce qui est dure à accepter bon sang, c'est clair comme le cristal votre situation !!

-- On est frère Dan' !! Jumeaux ! C'est contre nature ce qu'on fait !! J'ai peur que les choses tournent mal. Je veux pas le perdre.

-- On en a déjà parler Bill, j'ai pas envie qu'on rabache tout le temps les même choses.

Oh que oui il en avaient parler, et plus d'une fois ! La première fois c'était à propos de cette foutu chanson qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas montré aux autres…

**/Flash back/**

Il s'assit sur son lit, hésitant à parler, puis se lança enfin :

-- A l'origine je voulais la chanter avec…avec mon frère mais…J'ai…peur…

-- …Tu voulais la chanter avec lui parce que…ça le…concerne ?

-- Non !! Non je…C'est mon frère !! Je…Enfin…

-- Hahun, argument non valable, sourit Dana.

-- Mais… ?

Devant le regard surprit du brun, elle s'expliqua :

-- Disons que je suis une yaoiste aguerrie et qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça je lisais des fanfictions twincest.

-- Twin-twincest ? c'est quoi ça ?

-- Ben…Ca, répondit-elle en désignant les paroles.

-- Ah…

Il y avait donc des gens qui les imaginaient ensemble…

Un dessin qu'il avait signé lui revint en mémoire : un croquis plutôt bien fait où Tom l'embrassait sur la joue pendant qu'il le dévorait des yeux…

Twincest…C'était bien trouvé. L'abréviation entre twin et inceste. Inceste, c'était bien ça le problème.

-- Mais n'empêche que c'est pas…

-- Normal ? Et alors ?

-- …

-- Bill si t'es vraiment dans l'état que tu laisse transparaître dans ta chanson, faut faire quelque chose !

-- Mais quoi ?

-- Ben tu pourrais commencer par lui montrer ça.

-- Et si il comprend ?

-- C'est le but Bill !

-- Mais…

-- T'es pas obliger de faire le duo avec lui, juste lui faire comprendre que t'as écrit ça pour lui.

-- Tu crois que…qu'il va bien le prendre ?

-- J'espère, souri-t-elle.

Après tout, peut-être que…

-- D'accords je vais essayer.

-- Promis hein ?

Non, non et non. C'était stupide !

--…

-- Bill ?

Il était stupide. Stupide de tomber amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne pouvais pas aimer.

-- C'est mon jumeau, rattaqua-t-il, comment les gens vont réagir ?

-- On s'en fou des gens Bill !!

-- Malheureusement non. Dan' tu imagines le scandale que ça va faire ! Si ça tournait mal, si on devait se séparer ? Je pourrais pas…

-- Et tu préfères reste là à te morfondre ?

-- Non ! Mais je…Je sais pas, soupira le chanteur. J'ai des bouffées d'angoisses rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il devrait supporter à cause de moi…

-- De un, c'est ce qu'il POURRAIT avoir à supporter. Bill, rien ne te dit que les fans le prendront mal. Et de deux, je suis pas sûr que sombrer dans la déprime soit la solution.

-- Je déprime pas !

-- Tu as toujours cet air triste quand il s'éloigne. Au début je pensais que c'était votre « lien » comme tu dis souvent mais faut pas se voiler la face.

-- …C'est insupportable j'ai toujours envie de le frôler, de l'embrasser…

-- Et tu crois que tu vas tenir combien de temps, hein ? Avant de craquer. Il finira par s'en rendre compte Bill et les autres aussi.

-- De toute façon il m'aime peut-être pas.

-- Bill !! Je t'interdit-

-- S'il me repoussait je pourrais arrêter, refouler mes sentiments !

-- Alors vas le voire et parlez en !

-- Je… ! Je verrais…D'accords ?

-- Hum…

-- J'te jure qu'un jour j'irai le voire si ça s'arrange pas.

-- Pff…C'est bon t'as gagner Bill. Mais j'te préviens, si-

-- C'est promis Dan'.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de paraître plus déterminé et sûr de lui qu'il le l'était.

-- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait.

-- Quoi ça te dérange ?

-- Si tu crois m'amadouer avec tes air de chien battu tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

-- Jamais j'oserai penser une chose pareille, sourit-il avant de se jeter sur elle.

-- Non Bill !! Pas les chatouilles !! Arrête !!

-- Dis, lança-t-il soudain, t'étais pas amoureuse de moi au début ?

-- Que…Hein ? Non mais…C'est quoi cette question ?!!

-- Ahaha !! j'le savais !

-- Tais toi idiot !!

Et elle se mit à le chatouiller elle aussi. Ils se chamaillèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille arrive à se relever et se précipite sur la porte en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses mèches ébouriffées.

Bill se leva lui aussi, essaya de réajuster son pantalon mais l'état dans lequel il était était plus que déplorable…

-- Tu m'as niquer mon fute avec tes conneries, sourit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

**/ fin du flash back/**

-- De toute façon, je sais plus où j'en suis avec cette histoire de fille.

-- Ca lui parler Bill.

-- Hum…

Il regarda vaguement par la fenêtre, la tête penché sur le côté. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage d'affronter le regard de son frère. Le courage de lui avouer les sentiments qui brûlaient en lui. Juste un petit peu de courage.

-- Je serais là si t'as besoin d'accords ?

Il sourit à son amie et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. En plus d'avoir trouver un très bonne chanteuse, il avait une confidente exceptionnelle. Il en serait presque tomber amoureux s'il n'y avait pas eu Tom…

Cette pensé le fit sourire.

oOoOo

_Et voilà !!! bon, c'est pas un super chapitre…Mais bon…Rah c'est compliquer tout ça !! _

_Prochain chapitre : Georg !! Bah ouais quoi, on l'a pas bien vu ces temps ci XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Bon, ma journée a pas été folichonne mais je vous met quand même la suite XD Voilà, ya un couple qui est en TRES bonne route mais je vous laisse le suspence!! XD

**Note2**: Bon, dimanche je par à Dijon vu que ma'nant je fais mes études là-bas. Mais j'aurai plu le net la bas donc je pourrais pas poster aussi souvent. J'essaie de vous metre un autre chapitre vendredi ou samedi sinon ben au week end prochain XD

**Note3**: Au cas où je sois pas là samedi: BON ANNIVERSAIRE LES JUMEAUX!!! XD Aller, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6** #_POV Georg_#

Georg était en plein débat avec Gustav lorsque Tom les rejoint dans la cuisine, pâle et le regard vide. Et quelque chose lui disait que Katlen n'y était pour rien.

-- Ca va vieux, demanda-t-il alors que tom se laissait tomber sur sa chaise.

-- Hn…

-- T'as parler avec Bill, enchaîna le batteur.

-- Hm…

Ca s'annonçait difficile…

-- On est là c'tu veux parler, tu le sais ça.

-- Hm…

Un regard en direction du blond qui soupire discrètement et il n'insiste plus. Si Tom avait envie de se confier, il le ferait de lui-même.

-- Bon, on se disait avec Gus, vu qu'on a aucune interview de prévus avant notre concert de la semaine prochaine David va sûrement nous un caser un pour…éclaircir la situation.

-- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, renchéris Gustav, avant que ça dégénère trop.

-- Hm…

-- Mais on peut juste faire un communiqué de presse si tu préfères, comme ça on aura pas besoin de répondre aux questions de sas foutu journalistes.

Le bassiste savait que ça n'arrangerai pas que Tom ; son ami était au moins autant affecté par ces photos que le guitariste.

-- Hm…

Face au manque total de conversation de leur benjamin, les deux autre se turent et Georg se réintéressa à la part de gâteau déjà bien entamée qui lui faisait face.

-- Il m'a dit « désolé »…

Le bassiste releva la tête, la bouche à moitié pleine. Tom semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à eux, la tête entre les mains, la voix brisée et faible, mais il parlait, c'était déjà ça.

-- …Désolé…Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et il s'est excusé…que je l'aimais et…

Il lança un regard désolé en direction de Gustav qui lui souri douloureusement et puis les poings du dreadé s'abattirent sur la table :

-- Il me soul avec ses conneries !! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, hein ?! Pour qu'il me parle plus quand on est seuls ? Pour qu'il s'échappe quand j'essaye de m'approcher ? A quoi il joue ?!!

-- Tom, calme toi.

-- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça et après il me laisse tomber comme une merde. Je croyais que…Sa réaction…pour les photos…Je croyais qu'il m'aimais aussi et là il…

Sa voie flancha et il enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer. Gustav passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules alors que Georg cherchait en vain les mots qu'il fallait. Ca s'annonçait vraiment difficile.

OoOoO

En faite, le problème avec Dana, c'était qu'elle était beaucoup trop expressive. Pour un rien elle vous prenait dans ses bras ou vous collait un baiser sonore sur la joue. Alors forcément, ça peut amener à penser de travers.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre que la relation qu'elle avait noué avec Bill était purement amicale malgré les apparences. Mais si pour lui ça semblait évident maintenant, ses deux amis était beaucoup, beaucoup plus septiques. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible…

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

-- Putain… ! Bill !! Me dit pas que t'as toujours pas fini !!

-- C'est pas Bill.

-- Dan' ?

-- Non le pape ! Ya beaucoup de filles qui empreintent votre baignoire ?

-- Ben…

-- Non c'est bon, en faite j'veux pas savoir. J'me dépêche.

-- J'veux juste prendre mon fer (ndla : huhu). T'es habillée ?

-- Pas tout a fait mais c'est bon. Attends.

La verrou cliqueta et la porte s'entrouvrit. La rouquine, une serviette autour de la poitrine et en pantalon, lui tendit son fer à lisser. C'était le moment.

-- Dit tu sais c'qui a exactement entre les jumeaux ?

-- Bof, ils sont juste un peu trop fiers pour s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment mais ça va venir.

-- Mais Bill à-

-- Bill est un idiot. Il panique pour rien quand il s'agit de son frère.

-- Hum…

-- Et gus ça va ? Il a pas l'air en forme ses temps ci…

-- Célibataire depuis trop longtemps, lui sourit Georg. Aller, va t'habiller. On doit être dans une demie heure à la salle pour les balances.

-- Ok !!

Il retrouva les trois autres dans le salon, avachis sur le sofa. La télé diffusait un journal musical et forcément on parla d'eux :

« Après les déclaration faites à la presse la semaine dernière, il semblerait que les quatre garçons de Tokio Hotel soient bel et bien célibataire. La jeune Dana Weilt qui les a rejoint il y a peu de temps se montre toutefois toujours aussi proche de Bill et les fans s'inquiètent… »

S'ensuivirent un micro trottoir et des extraits de leur première émission télévisé qui firent soupirer les musiciens. Les médias avaient un don inimitable pour foutre la merde là où tout pourrait aller bien…

-- bon, lâcha alors Tom sans regarder son frère, faudrait p't-être penser a y aller là, non ?

-- Chuis prête !!!

Dana venait de bondir devant eux, un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres. Sourire qui avait disparus à peine une heure après….

-- Tout ira bien Dan', répéta pour la cinquième fois Bill, les balances sont parfaites, on est tous en pleine forme, ya aucun soucis.

-- T'as vu la taille de la salle !!!

Georg ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la nervosité de leur guitariste, ça lui rappelait tellement leur propre état quelques année auparavent.

Laissant le brun essayer de la calmer, il alla s'assoire près de Tom.

-- Prèt ?

-- Ca irait mieux si Bill aceptait de me regarder plus de trois secondes, soupira le dreadeux.

-- Ca fait une semaine que ça dure votre petit manège, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose ?

-- Attend c'est lui qui fait le gamin !!

-- Je vois ça.

-- Et puis d'abord j'ai essayé. Chuis allé lui parler avant-hier mais il m'a éviter. Enfin non, il s'est précipité sur Dana pour une _mise au point_. Pff tu parles !

-- Et si je m'arrange pour qu'il puisse pas esquivé, t'iras lui parler ?

-- Maintenant ?!

-- Pourquoi pas ?

-- Mais…Non, non, non, attends si ça se passe mal on va foirer le concert.

-- Et si ça se passe bien ?

-- …

-- Qu'estce qui doit bien se passer, lança Gustav qui venait d'enlever ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

-- Rien, bougonna Tom.

-- Dis moi, demanda le basssite en direction du blond, tu pourrais faire en sorte que Dana soit pas dans nos pattes pendant cinq minutes ?

-- Je …heu…

-- Non, il peut pas, cracha le guitariste. Arrête avec tes délires Georg, j'irai pas le voire avant le concert.

-- Oh, c'est pour qu'il s'arrange avec Bill, compris le batteur.

-- Ouais parce que c'est pas qu'ils commencent a être lourd tout les deux mais…

-- Hey !!

-- bon je vais voire c'que je peux faire…

-- Tu restes là !! Gustav !!

-- T'as besoin de moi, demanda Georg sans accorder le moindre intérêt à Tom.

-- Nan c'est bon, répondit l'intéressé avec un clin d'œil. On se retrouve pour l'interview ?

-- Ca marche.

-- Putain vous faites chier les gars.

OoOoO

Georg faisait les cent pas dans la loge. Dans deux minutes ils devaient être avec un journaliste et personne n'était revenu.

Il allait sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'il se retrouva par terre.

-- 'Tain Tom !!

-- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, s'écria celui-ci en se jetant dans ses bras.

-- Ah…J'pensais que c'était Bill mai-

-- LES GARS !! Magnez vos le trains !!

David passa en trombe devant la loge, traînant derrière lui la rouquine qui peinait à tenir la cadence et suivit pas un Gustav plus sombre que jamais. Apparement ça n'avait pas été pour tout le monde…

OoOoO

_Voilà, c'est fini pour celui la XD Bah quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si Georg sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé !! La prochaine fois on s'occupe de Gus...ou alors des twins...je vais voire XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : C'est pas long, je vous préviens, mais faut que j'm'occupe des jumeaux aussi alors…Je met la suite aujourd'hui. XD

**Chapitre 7** #_POV Gustav_#

Bon aller, ça n'était pas compliquer : juste l'appeler et lui proposer d'aller prendre l'air…Dès que Bill serait parti.

Autan dire jamais dans ce cas !

-- Courage Gus, se murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut, Dan' ?

-- Hein ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et Bill le regarda avec un sourire encourageant.

-- Je-hum…Je vais faire un tour tu veux…tu veux venir ?

-- Heu…d'accord.

Elle chuchota un dernier mot au brun et rejoint Gustav. Son angoisse était palpable mais il n'osait pas trop la regarder, allez savoir pourquoi.

Ils sortirent dehors, déambulèrent dans les petites rues, à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait à l'entrée de la salle, en silence.

-- Comment vous faites, demanda au bout d'un moment la rousse.

-- Faire quoi ?

-- Comment vous faites pour pas avoir la trouille ? J'ai l'estomac qui fait des montagnes russes moi !

-- On stresse tous comme des malades avant d'entrer sur scène mas tu verras, quand t'y es, c'est magique.

-- Encore faut-il que je tienne la route.

-- C'est la première fois, c'est normal. Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer, t'es une chef.

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant et il du mettre toute sa volonté à l'épreuve pour ne pas lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser.

-- tu crois ?

-- J'en suis sûr, sourit-il.

-- On est tous très fier de toi. Je pense que t'as vraiment ta place parmi nous et les gars sont du même avis que moi.

-- C'est gentil, souffla la jeune fille visiblement émue.

-- En plus t'es mignonne comme tout quand tu joues, les fans vont t'adorer.

Il réagit trop tard à ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit. Mais Dana glissa sa main dans la sienne et murmura un merci qui le fit frissonner. Heureusement pour lui, leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'au bar où elle travaillait avant de faire partie du groupe et il put changer de conversation.

-- J't'offre un verre ? Il nous reste cinq minutes avant l'interview.

-- Je l'avais oublier c'ui-là, grimaça l'adolescente.

-- Arrête de stresser, c'est rien de méchant.

-- Hum…

-- Bon, tu viens ?

A peine arrivés devant le comptoir, une serveuse leur sauta dessus. Apparemment c'était une ancienne collègue…

-- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici !! On ne parle plus que de toi Dan' !!

Laissant les deux amies se retrouvées, Gustav se mit face à la salle et laissa les souvenirs remonter. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux verts et le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti ; les frissons qu'avait provoqué le son de sa voix, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était tombé amoureux dès la première seconde…Et ça faisait presque un mois…

Il secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. La serveuse était reparti travailler et Dana n'était plus là…

Un vent de panique le prit alors qui scrutait la salle en vain. Il demanda à tout ceux qui passait près de lu s'ils ne l'avait pas vu et on fini par lui indiquer l'arrière boutique. Il s'y faufila avec l'aide d'un employer mais le regretta aussitôt.

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année avait plaqué la rousse contre le mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Une rage sourde fit battre le sang dans ses tympans et il cracha d'une voix sèche :

-- On est à la bourre.

Le couple se détacha mais il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à Dana, se contentant de sortir et de l'attendre dehors.

Ses fûts allaient recevoir se soir.

OoOoO

Quoi je suis méchante ? Mais je vous emmerde !! P Bah, c'était pas drôle sinon, faut bien que j'fasse durer le truc XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Aller, après le coup de pute que j'vous ai fait pour Gus, j'me rattrape avec les jumeaux ! Twincest powaaaaaaa !!! XD

**Note2**: C'est ma dernière update pour cette semaine, mais je reviens le week end prochain avec un voire deux chapitres!!! C'est-y pas beau?!! lol

**Chapitre 8** #_POV Bill_#

Bill regarda Gustav et Dana s'éloigner. Il savait, ou du moins croyait avoir comprit que son ami était amoureux de leur nouvelle recrue depuis un certain bout de temps ; alors si elle arrivait à le remarquer aussi, ça serait plus que bien pour ce bon vieux Gus.

Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas la tête a jouer les entremetteurs, Dana lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper du problème « Tom » avant le concert et il ne savait pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT comment s'y prendre…

-- Hum…Bill ?

Quand on parlait du loup…

-- Tom ?

Il se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de son frère, refreinant du mieux qu'il pouvait les embardées que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine, et le silence s'installa.

Il ne craquerai pas le premier !

…Pourquoi diable se mettait-il à penser ça ?! (ndla : et après on va me dire que c'est pas des gros gamins hein ! j'vous jure)

-- Bill, finit par lâcher le dreadé, j'en peux plus. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

-- Hum.

Aller, trois mots, c'était pas la mort ! Trois-

-- Je…Enfin je pige pas tout là. Depuis la semaine dernière j'essaye de comprendre mais-

-- Je t'aime.

Mots.

-- …

Il vit la bouche de son double s'ouvrir progressivement et répéta pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine :

-- Je t'aime Tom. J'ai paniqué la dernière fois, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer, mais ça fait un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai jamais réussi à te l'avouer alors quand tu m'as sorti ça comme ça j'ai pas su quoi dire. Tu sais quand ton cerveau se met en veille et que…Tom, tu m'écoute ?!!

-- Redis le…

-- Hein ?

-- Redis le moi, murmura le guitariste sans le lâcher des yeux, encore une fois, que je savoure…

-- T'es trop con, rit le brun en comprenant où voulait en venir son jumeau.

-- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'l'ai rêver ce putain de moment.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés et Bill sentait la respiration de son frère sur ses lèvres et dans son cou, leur nez se frôlait presque, juste quelques centimètres…

-- Je t'aime…

…Et se furent leur lèvres qui se frôlèrent ; pour s'éloigner aussi vite.

Le chanteur avait l'impression de voler, vers un monde où il n'y aurait qu'eux, juste eux et leur amour…Mon dieu il gagatisait complètement là…

-- Bill ?

Ah, apparemment il s'était un peu trop envolé…Et il ne trouva rien de mieux pour se faire pardonner, et par la même occasion rassurer Tom, que de l'embrasser. Pour de vrai cette fois !

Une vague pensée lui traversa l'esprit, lui susurrant que l'inceste était malsain, mais c'est cet instant que choisit la langue du châtain pour venir titiller ses dents et la montée d'adrénaline qui s'ensuivit balaya toute trace d'hésitation. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa les émotions le faire frémir.

On dit que le premier baiser est le plus important, qu'il révèle tout l'amour que l'on porte à l'autre…Son frère devait l'aimer au moins autant que lui l'aimait dans ce cas, et se n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

Le temps s'étirait à l'infinie, les sons lui parvenaient déformés…comme cet espèce de mélodie…green day ??!

-- Fait chier, maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant à contre cœur de la bouche de son jumeau pour décrocher. Allo ?

Le ton de la voix à l'autre bout du fil lui appris tout de suite le sujet de l'appel et il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les hurlements de son producteur pour annoncer :

-- On est à la bourre.

OoOoO

_Voilà, c'est pas très long mais au moins vous l'avez eu avant que je parte ! XD Si j'ai plein de reviews quand je reviens je vous ferai un lemon, promi, alors ? lol_

_Bonne rentrée à tous et pensez tous bien fort aux jumeau en vous couchant, ils seront sûrement en train de boire comme des trous pour fêter leur « libertée » XD_


	9. Chapter 9

Note: me revoilou!! XD Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (ok ya qu'une personne qu'est venu mais ça m'a fait super plaisir que même!!!) On en finit avec les jumeaux (Non les garçon ya pas de vodka ici!! . ) et on retourner s'occuper de ce cher Gus, ça vous va?? XD Enjoy!

**Chapitre 9** #_POV Tom_#

Le cœur battant et les yeux dans le vague (ndla : ou posés sur le cul de Bill, on savait pas trop), Tom suivait son frère à travers le dédalle de couloir des backstages. Il avait encore le goût sucré des lèvre de Bill –qui avait due tomber dans le paquet de crocodiles- sur les siennes et se ne fut qu'un bruyant « Vous voilà enfin ! » qui le sorti de ses pensés.

-- Aller dépêchez-vous, brailla David qui traînait déjà Dana et Gustav derrière lui, on est en retard !

Mais il les regarda passé sans amorcer le moindre geste et se contenta d'enlacer son jumeau dès que le producteur fut hors de vue.

-- Tom il faut qu'on y aille.

-- Oui mais je prends des réserves pour l'interview, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

-- Trop drôle. Aller, faut qu'on récupère Georg et je sais pas où i-

-- Georg !!

-- Oui tu sais, notre bassiste, se moqua le brun.

Mais Tom l'entendit à peine, il partait déjà en courant vers les loges, son amour de frangin sur les talons.

Arrivé à destination, il se jeta sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à cet instant et se retrouva dans les bras de son aîné. Sauf qu'au lieu de se dégager, il lui fit un ENORME câlin en s'écriant :

-- Tu sais que je t'aime toi !!

Ce à quoi Georg répondit par une vanne vaseuse, enfin il pensait puisque David leur était retomber dessus et criait a nouveau de se bouger le train.

Il lança un sourire radieux vers le chanteur qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu, et tous allèrent s'installer pour l'interview. Heureusement que ce n'était que pour un magasine d'ado qu'ils connaissait bien, ils n'aurait pas besoin de jouer les pro et pourrait se lâcher et décompresser avant leur concert.

(ndla : j'vous fait pas l'itw, vous avez qu'a ouvrir One ou je sais pas quel magasine si vous en voulez un XD)

OoOoO

Le temps passait drôlement doucement…Où il avait peut-être juste envie que le journaliste s'en aille pour qu'il puisse régler son compte à cet idiot de Bill qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que de jouer avec sa main sur sa cuisse. Vraiment très malin…

Pour sur, jamais Georg n'avait répondu à autant de questions !!

Eh, c'était pas de sa faute hein, s'il parlait il risquait plus de gémir qu'autre chose alors…

-- …vraiment tous célibataires alors, demandait le journaliste.

-- Heu…

-- Aha ! Une demoiselle aurait-elle fait craquer l'un d'entre vous ?

Le bassiste leur lança un regard suppliant et Bill ne se fit pas prier :

-- C'est que, Tom et moi avons trouver l'âme sœur.

-- Les jumeaux Kaulitz ne sont donc plus des cœur à prendre ?

-- Et non, sourit le brun plus en fixant son « âme sœur » que le journaliste.

-- Et peut on savoir qui sont les heureuses élues ?

-- …Cette personne est trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que je l'expose tout de suite, murmura Bill.

La température du corps de Tom monta encore un peu, et la main sur sa jambe n'y était pour rien cette fois.

-- C'est du sérieux donc ?

-- Très sérieux.

-- Hum…Tom ?

-- J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Le reste des questions passa à vingt miles lieux de ses oreilles. Mais quel sujet, aussi passionnant soit-il, peut faire concurrence au regard pénétrant de son frère ? (ndla :aucuns Tom, je confirme, lol) Et à cette putain de main qui le tripote depuis une demie heure ?!!!

Ils finirent tout de même par prendre congés et le guitariste s'écarta du groupe pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Pas besoin de prévenir Bill, il le suivait déjà…

A peine ce dernier eu-t-il passer la porte que Tom s'empara de ses lèvres et glissa une main sur sa nuque mais…

-- Tom, attends.

-- Quoi, baragouina-t-il exaspéré.

-- Je voulais te montrer ça, annonça son frère et sortant une feuille pliée et repliée de sa poche.

-- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-- Li. (ndla : Jet Li. …ok c'était nul, je vais me coucher)

Le papier était froissé et déformé, comme si on l'avait touché trop souvent. Bill devait traîner ce truc depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Il ouvrit délicatement la feuille et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, une étrange chaleur, douce et enivrante, se répandait dans son corps…

Quand il releva les yeux vers son double, il du faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser, se contentant d'un simple :

-- C'est magnifique Bill.

Ces mots, ces phrases, ils les avaient pensés des nuits entières ; ces sentiments il les avait éprouvés aussi intensément ; cette envie il l'avait ressenti à chaque seconde ; et ce désir… La dernière fois qu'il c'était autant retrouvé dans des paroles datait d'In die nacht. Ils venaient de faire un pas de plus.

-- Ca fait un moment que je l'ai écrite et Dana m'a crier dessus plus d'une fois pour que je te la montre. Je sais pas encore si j'ai envie de chanter cette chanson ou je veux qu'on la garde pour nous. Je voulais juste que tu saches.

-- Je sais Bill, j'ai toujours su ; comme toi.

-- Hum…

-- …De- depuis quand tu t'en ai rendu compte ?

-- De quoi ?

-- Que tu…m'aimais plus qu'un frère ?

-- Je sais pas trop…Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne c'était toujours là, dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur, mais j'ai pas compris tout de suite.

-- Pareil…J'ai réalisé l'année dernière, le jour où tu m'as chanté In die nacht.

-- Ah…

-- Franchement, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour douter encore après ça, rit le dreadé, parce que c'était assez…explicite.

-- Moi je me demande surtout comment les fans sont passés à côté, renchéri son jumeau.

-- Je vois que tu surf pas souvent sur Internet !

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Si tu savais le nombre de montage, fanfiction et autre dessins très détaillés où on-

-- Ca va, j'ai compris !! Dan' m'en avait parlé. Twincest qu'ils appellent ça.

-- Et t'es jamais allé voire, s'étonna Tom.

-- Ben…

-- Tu devrais. Nos fans ont des idées parfois intéressantes, susurra-t-il avec un sourire à la limite du convenable.

-- Oh non !! J'te vois venir Tom, certainement pas !

-- J'ai rein dit !!

-- Tu le pense tellement fort que ça clignote au dessus de ta tête, se moqua le brun.

-- Et je te promet de me tenir tranquille pendant le concert.

-- …

-- Alors ?

Tom passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, enfouie sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baiser et pressa son bassin contre le sien.

-- J'ai envie de toi Bill, depuis si longtemps. Au début je trouvais ça bizarre mais maintenant je sais que c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu. Même si t'es un mec, même si t'es mon frère, c'est toi et personne d'autre.

La respiration de sa moitié s'accéléra et il senti des bras l'enlacer.

-- C'est vrai, le taquina l'intéressé.

-- J'ai même faillit crier ton prénom quand j'étais avec…je sais plus laquelle c'était mais pour te dire !

-- Alors toi, t'as le don pour sortir de ses trucs !

-- Ca c'est de ta faute. Tu me mets le cerveau en miette à chaque fois que je te vois.

-- Hunhun, pour ça faudrait déjà que t'en ai un !

Du coup ils se chamaillèrent à coup de répliques bien placés et de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que Tom se retrouve allongé par terre…avec Bill assis à califourchon sur son bas ventre !

Là son cerveau était bon pour la poubelle.

-- Ben… ??

Le guitariste se releva si vite qu'il envoya son frère valser par terre. Il rougit violement, comme une gamin prit en flagrant délit, et cacha son trouble par un regard noir envers l'imbécile qui les avaient interrompu en si bonne route.

-- Qu'est' ce vous foutez dans les chiotes des filles, s'interloqua Dana, planté dans l'embrasure, la poignée de la porte dans la main.

Bill c'était relevé et lança d'un ton blasé :

-- C'est pas les chiotes des filles.

-- Ah…

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte et sourit bêtement en s'excusant de les avoir « dérangé dans cet instant de grande fraternité ». Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait juste pas trouvé d'autre excuse pour venir vérifier s'ils étaient bel et bien ensembles.

Mais a peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle la rouvrit.

-- Quoi ENCORE ?!!

-- C'est juste qu'on vous attends dans la loge…Mais finissez c'que vous avez a faire, hihi !

-- DANA !!

-J'm'en vais ; j'm'en vais, chantonna-t-elle en refermant la porte.

-- Ya des fois je l'assommerai, soupira Bill.

-- Dit pas de bêtise, tu l'adore c'te fille.

Tom s'en voulu d'avoir mit autant de dédain dans sa voix et pria pour que ça passe inaperçu. Mais son frère le fixait avec ce petit air stupide qui précède les excès de conneries et finit par entamé une petite danse autour de lui en criant :

-- t'es jaloux, t'es jaloux, t'es jaloux !!! (ndla : chuis jalouuuuuuuuse !! à en faire trembler les gens !! Nan par pas Océ !! T.T)

-- Nan, bouda-t-il. (ndla : imaginez, Tom avec une moue de gamin, les bras croisés, assis en tailleur sur la carrelage des toilettes…mouhahaha ! XD)

OoOoO

Aloooooooooooors?!! lol please please please, review!!! sinon je poste pas d'autre chapitre dimanche! Na! lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : Exceptionnellement, il y aurait 2 point de vue dans ce chapitre. Mais c'était plus simple pour moi et ça m'évitait de couper trop tôt. Enjoy !!

**Chapitre 10**

#_POV Dana_#

La peur lui tordait le ventre. Les hurlement de la foule ne l'apaisait vraiment pas et elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle devait faire.

Gustav était allé s'installer sans la regarder. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bar…Pourtant…

-- Dan' ? Tu passes après moi, proposa le bassiste.

Elle hocha la tête et se plaça derrière Georg, essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains en serrant le manche de sa guitare. Tom posa une main encourageante sur son épaule et lui sourit.

Elle était contente que les jumeaux soient enfin ensembles. D'autant plus qu'elle se plaisait à dire que c'était un peu grâce à elle…

Georg entra sur scène, le volume sonore monta encore. C'était à elle…Par un accord tacite, Tom la suivit de près et alors que les cris redoublaient, il fit résonner les premières notes ; les autres enchaînèrent.

La peur était toujours là, mais l'adrénaline qui commençait à envahir son corps la décrispait.

Bill arriva et commença à chanter. Des chanson de leur deuxième album pour commencer, les nouvelles n'arrivaient qu'après. D'ailleurs il n'y en aurait que deux…Mais c'était déjà bien assez pour ses nerfs !

Elle était sensée faire les chœur sur les refrains mais on aurait dit que sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Elle s'approcha du micro, essayant de ne pas rater une note et ferma les yeux. C'était on ne peut plus terrifiant que ses premier show devant quelques clients à moitié ivres pour la plupart.

Mais lorsque sa voix se mêla à celle du chanteur, la salle explosa et elle se senti voler. Les garçons avaient raison, c'était extraordinaire.

OoOoO

Elle ne voyait plus le temps passer. Wo sind eure hande venait de finir. Ils devaient commencer leur toute dernière chanson…

Bill l'anonçait déjà et le simple faite de l'entendre fit ressurgir toute son angoisse.

Les hurlements de la foule bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles malgré les bouchons et elle n'arrivais plus a contrôler le tremblement de ses membres : elle allait devoir chanter SEULE devant tout ces gens…Chanter à la place de Bill…Chanter tout un couplet !!

Ses jambes la supportaient avec peine et elle commença à reculer, s'éloignant de son micro. Tom lui lança un regard encourageant mais rien n'y fit, elle ne pouvait pas.

La sortie vers les coulisses n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Quatre ou cinq pas sur la droite et elle était hors d'atteinte.

Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus alors que Tom et Georg faisaient jouer leurs doigts sur leurs cordes. Elle ne pourrait jamais ; pas toute seule, pas tout de suite.

Et elle couru hors de la scène.

#_POV Gustav_#

Le blond la vit partir en courant. Soupira un bon coup, essayant de refouler la jalousie qui lui nouait la gorge et se leva.

La batterie n'intervenait qu'au refrain, il avait un peu de temps pour résonner Dana et éviter un massacre.

Les fans le virent à peine quitter son poste, trop absorber par les jumeaux qui se collaient encore plus que d'habitude. Mais pour une fois, il était VRAIMENT heureux de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt numéro un de la salle !

Bon, où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Pas bien loin sûrement.

Effectivement, elle s'était juste adossée contre le mur du couloir qui menait aux loges, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée.

Aller, oublier ce type, oublier qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle, juste la ramener sur scène…

-- Dana ?

Elle ne répond pas mais pose sur lui un regard tellement terrorisé qu'il se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-- Shhht, c'est rien, la rassure-t-il en la berçant.

-- J'y arriverai pas.

-- Bien sur que si, tu t'en es super bien sortie pour l'instant, je vois pas pourquoi ça continuerai pas !

-- Mais j'vais devoir chanter toute seule et…

-- Dan', ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on s'y prépare. Et puis tu sais à quel point elle compte cette chanson pour les jumeaux…

-- Hum…

-- Aller, je sais très bien que tu peux y arriver.

-- …

-- Faut qu'on y retourne, ça va être à nous.

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée.

-- Dan… ! …Fait le pour eux…

Gustav lui releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

-- Fait le pour moi…

Et sans se détacher des prunelles vertes qui se dilataient, il se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres avant de se redresser.

-- Aller viens, fit-il simplement en reprenant le chemin de la scène.

Alors qu'il se réinstallait devant ses fûts, déclanchant une nouvelle vague de hurlement et se mit à les frappés énergiquement en se mordillant les lèvres…Dire qu'il l'avait embrassée…

#_POV Dana_#

Elle passa une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'approcha du micro.

Bill l'encourageait depuis l'autre bout de la scène et elle était sûre d'avoir entendu son nom scandée par le public.

Elle sourit et entama les premières phrases du couplet.

Cette chanson ne comptait pas que pour les jumeaux ; elle aussi venait d'y trouver un sens.

-- …qui nous fait faire des choses dont on se croyait incapable…

OoOoO

Bon, gus a eu son bisou mais…

On se retrouve le week end prochain, et je veux des reviews !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : Hallo !! J'ai rien de spé à vous dire, j'ai pas encore vu vos reveiws (faut que j'attende vendrediii T.T) mais je retoure torturer Gusty XD…Et pour le lemon…heu…la semaine prochaine ?? Je verrais. Enjoy !

**Note2** : vous avez vu l'article sur le rock allemand dans rock mag ?? Franchement il est trop marrant !! si vous trouvez des scans, hésitez pas !! XD (nan j'fais pas de pub . )

**Chapitre 11** ('tain ça avance vite !!) #_POV Georg_#

Ca y'est, ils viennent de finir la dernière chanson du concert. Sûrement la plus rapide et dynamique de leur prochain album et les fans s'étaient déchaînées. (ndla : pourquoi « ée »…je dois vraiment répondre -.- ? lol)

Georg salua chaleureusement la foule, alla effleurer quelques mains, fit un clin d'œil à Dana et disparu dans les coulisses. Les jumeaux étaient hors de vue mais il se faisait peu d'illusion quand à leurs occupations (ndla : vous voyez que vous l'aurez vot' lemon !!) et n'avait pas vraiment envie de les surprendre.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils soient ensemble mais il y avait des limites ! (ndla : Que même !! lol)

Dana arriva a son tour, laissa sa guitare à un technicien et se jeta dans les bras du bassiste :

-- J'y suis arrivéééééééééée !!!

Heureusement pour ses tympans qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré les bouchons qu'il mettait pour les concerts…

Il la laissa décompresser, la regardant sautiller autour de lui et se demandant comment elle pouvait encore avoir de l'énergie après un show pareil ; et puis Gus les rejoignit…

Il était pourtant sur de les avoir entraperçu s'embrasser quand ils étaient hors scène –d'ailleurs ils avaient eu chaud sur ce coup là !- mais la mine sombre du batteur semblait dire le contraire… (ndla : ça n'a rien à voire mais ma grand-mère m'a fait tout un plat comme quoi un batteur ça s'appelait pas un batteur…hahun…t'as prit des cachets mamie ? lol)

Il irait lui parler…Mais demain matin, quand il aurait dormi un peu, voire beaucoup !

OoOoO

Bill avait les cheveux qui trempaient dans son bol de céréales (avec du lait sinon c'est pas drôle), Tom tapait un fix sur la mouche qui zigzagait au dessus de la plaquette de beurre, Dana s'était rendormi la tête renversée en arrière et lui, Georg, essayait de faire venir le pot de Nutella par la force de sa pensée.

En clair, ils étaient tous dans le brouillard.

Le bassiste entendit vaguement la voix de Gustav les sommer de se magner le train pour ne pas être en retard à une interview dont il n'avait aucuns souvenirs mais il ne bougea pas plus.

-- OOOH !!! finit par hurler le blond sur le pas de la porte.

-- Hein ? Quoi ? On nous attaque ?!! sursauta la brune.

-- Gneuh ? baragouinèrent intelligemment les trois autres. (ndla : vous vouyez je fais des efforts, je met qui parle à chaque fois !! XD)

-- Bougez vous !! Sinon c'est moi qui vous le fait ingurgiter votre p'tit dèj !

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le salon de l'hôtel, avec une tête à peu près potable et trois gobelet de café chacun.

Mais le journaliste n'arrivait pas…Toujours pas…

-- Gustav, si je me suis dépêché pour rien, menaça le chanteur, je te pend au lustre.

-- Comme si c'était de ma faute !!

-- M'en fout.

Le brun se calla un peu plus contre son frère qui commençait a ronfler un peu fort jusqu'à ce que Dana se lève d'un bond et fasse sursauter tout le monde.

-- Faut que j'aille faire pipi !!

Les garçons soupirèrent lourdement (ndla : mais si ça ce dit !!) et les jumeaux repartirent dans les vapes. C'était le moment.

-- Oh fait, lança-t-il au blondinet, tu nous a sauver la mise hier soir !

-- Hein ?

-- En ramenant Dan' sur scène.

-- Oh…ça…

Il vit son ami baisser la tête et finit par se jeter a l'eau sans passer par quatre chemins :

-- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire vous deux ?

-- Nous deux ? Georg y'a pas de nous deux. Y'en a jamais eu, se renfrogna Gustav.

-- Mais…

-- Elle a un mec.

-- Qu-que-QUOI ?!!

-- Vos gueuleuh, marmonnèrent les Kaulitz en un chœur parfait.

-- Désolé, s'excusa le bassiste avant de réattaquer : Mais qu'est ce que t'entends par el-

-- Elle a un copain, point.

-- M'enfin…

-- Je les ai vu, ça te va ? T'es content là, cracha-t-il en se levant.

-- Vu qui ??

Ca c'était un autre problème avec Dana : elle avait tendance à toujours arriver quand il ne fallait pas…Et ça lui valu un regard noir de la part de Gus à tel point qu'elle pâlit et baissa les yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment que le, enfin la journaliste fit son entrée et l'atmosphère retrouva un semblant de calme pour que tout paraisse « normal ».

Mais entre les deux qui se dévoraient des yeux, une qui était au bord des larmes et l'autre de la dépression, c'était pas trop ça…

Dès qu'ils furent libérés, Gustav s'éloigna et, sans répondre aux regards interrogateurs des jumeaux, Georg se précipita à sa suite :

-- Attends ! Gus !!

-- Fout moi la paix !

-- Certainement pas, tonna le plus vieux en l'attrapant par le bras, on est ami non ? Je suis là pour t'aider Gus. Juste t'aider.

-- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

-- Tu te rend compte que tu te fais du mal tout seul là ?

-- …

-- Sort c'que t'as sur le cœur vieux, sinon tu vas craquer.

-- …Pff…tu vas pas me lâcher de toute façon ?

-- Hum…non, sourit-il.

-- Ok… (ndla : j'ai songer une seconde a arrêter là…le lemon tout ça…mais bon, je vous met un bonus disons XD) Tu te rappel quand tu m'as demander d'amener Dana loin de Bill.

-- Oui…

-- Ben on est allé au bar où elle bossait avant et…A un moment je l'ai perdue de vue et…Je…J'l'ai retrouver en train d'embrasser ce ptit con à pleine bouche !

Le blond donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou imaginaire et Georg chercha frénétiquement quelque chose de rassurant à dire.

-- C'est p'têtre pas-

-- Pas quoi ? tu vas me faire le coup des apparences sont trompeuses à chaque fois, si ?

One point…

-- J'essaye juste de comprendre. Si Dan' était vraiment casée, pourquoi le faite que tu sois en colère contre elle l'affecte autant ?

-- Je suis pas en colère, se défendit le blond.

-- T'es jaloux c'est pas mieux. Pour elle, elle a fait quelque chose de mal et je suis sûre qu'elle doit cogiter tout les soir pour essayer de savoir quoi.

-- Faut pas aller chercher loin pourtant…

-- Gus !

-- Mais quoi ? tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C'est pas la fin du monde, c'est juste un râteau. Je survivrais t'en fais pas.

Râteau ? Pour se prendre un râteau faut demander non ?

-- Bon, finit par souffler le bassiste, si tu pense que c'est mieux comme ça…si t'as besoin de parler t'hésite pas vieux.

-- Hum…

Il fit demi-tour mais se retourna aussi vite pour lâcher un rapide :

-- Essaye quand même d'aller lui parler !

Avant de repartir pour s'éviter les foudres de son ami.

Il réatterri dans le salon de l'hôtel et tomba nez à nez avec un ravissante hôtesse…derrière laquelle se tenait Dana. Il soupira ; à jouer les entremetteurs à tout bout de champs, il n'avait même plus le temps de s'occuper de lui…

Il laissa donc passer la jeune femme non sans un séduisant sourire (faut pas pousser non plus !) et alla attraper le bras de la rouquine.

-- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Le ton était comique mais la guitariste leva un regard triste sur lui en hochant la tête et ils s'installèrent dans un des luxueux canapé (ndla : pieds sur les cousins bien évidement, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes).

Le silence commençait à s'installer quand Dana demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, un téléphone sonna…sonna…sonna et…

-- Tu décroches pas ?

-- Je sais qui c'est, souffla-t-elle.

-- Et… ?

-- Je décroche jamais.

-- …Ah…Heu…

Pourtant le mystérieux individu (ndla :…BOUH !!! lol) ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner et Georg lança en riant :

-- C'est un ex pote de colle ou quoi ?!!

-- Si seulement c'était que ça…

-- Hein ?

-- Rien.

-- Mais ?

-- dit moi plutôt c'qu'il arrive a Gusty.

Gusty ?? Pourquoi pas…

OoOoO

_Par contre là c'est vraiment la fin !! Niéhéhé !!_

_Bon, vous le voulez ce lemon ou pas ? paque l'est pas fini alors …_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note** : Vous vouliez un lemon…Bah, j'ai encore une heure de train à faire passer et ma batterie pleine alors…XD Chuis vraiment sympas parce que j'étais sensée regarder Arthur und die minimoys (et entendre Billou avec sa voix trop seeeex !! baaveuh) !! Aller, j'espère que personne va s'amuser à lire…Remarque…lol

**Note2** : je suis vraiment désolé mais chères lectrices mais j'ai pas réussit à l'écrire ce putain de lemon…J'étais bien partie pourtant mais là y'a eu un blocage. Dsl. Mais ça veut pas dire que je le finirais pas plus tards.

**Chapitre 12**

# _POV_ (là j'ai réfléchis un moment…et du coup ben) _Twins_# (je sais chuis trop forte XD)

(ndla : ne vous en faites pas, je préciserais qui pense quoi à chaque fois XD Quoi que…y sont jumeaux…donc y pensent pareil…non ?...Mouais…lol Disons que pour le moment c'est en point de vue externe (aller aller, on ressort ses cours de français !) ça vous va ? Comment ça j'vous soul ?!! Non mais oh, je partage mes réflexion avec mon lectorat, j'ai plus le droit ?? oui oui elle arrive la suite, rolala)

(ndal : non en faite c'est une blague XD)

Tout portait à croire que les jumeaux Kaulitz vivaient un rêve éveillé à cet instant. Le public hurlait de joie (ndla : de l'hystérie je vous dis) devant leurs nouveaux titres, Dana avait assurer comme une chef son premier concert et surtout, surtout, dans deux minutes ils seraient dans un loge….fermée à clef…seuls…

_POV Bill_ (j'avais dit ! XD)

Brrrr ! Il avait des frissons rien que d'y penser et c'est seulement à moitié au fans qu'il souriait de toute ses dents. Un dernier merci hurler dans le micro et il quittait la salle suffoquant pour le calme des coulisses.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son frère…Qui en mettait décidemment du temps pour envoyer quatre médiateurs dans la foule !!

_POV Tom_

Oui c'est ça aller, au revoir !!

Bill !!! Où il était caché celui-là ?! Il avait pas idée aussi de venir se frotter à lui comme ça ! Déjà que d'habitude il se rapprochait toujours dangereusement mais alors là…Wah…

-- Biiiiill !!

-- Chuis là abrutis, répondit la voix de son frère depuis le rideau…

Le rideau…Hahun…

-- Alors tu viens, continua le rid-je veux dire, Bill.

-- Sort de là derrière pour commencer.

La tête du brun apparue au milieu du lourd tissu et Tom se jeta sur ses lèvres tandis que des bras l'entraînaient de l'autre côté du rideau.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à avancer sa langue, son frère se détacha et parti en courant, l'entraînant à sa suite. Il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint LEUR loge – la leur hein, pas celle du groupe, la leur pour eux tout seuls !! Ca avait du bon d'être star—pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimer ce contact ! C'était tout bête, tout simple, un simple bisou – enfin qui commençait à prendre de la profondeur là…-- mais ça lui faisait des picotements dans le ventre et il n'avait jamais goûter à sa avant…C'était donc ça être amoureux ? Pour de vrai…Waw…

-- Je t'aime Bill.

_POV Bill_ (qui a dit que ça faisait yoyo ?!! . )

Ooooh ! C'était tellement mignon de le voire comme ça ! Ses yeux pétillants, ses joues rosies et ses lèvres qui articulait de si jolis mots…

-- Moi aussi Tomi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, souffla sur la peau humide (ndla : C'est de la TRANSPIRATIONS !! Bande de sales perverses !! ptdr) et Tom le serra dans ses bras en frissonnant, il en était sûr !

-- Bill ?

-- Hum ?

-- Ya bien des douches ici, non ?

Le chanteur lui lança un regard étonné qui se changea vite en une lueur perverse alors que le dreadeux continuait :

-- Parce que là chuis en nage et toi aussi et…

-- Et… ?

-- Ben…

Il était d'humeur chiante aujourd'hui, allez savoir pourquoi, mais l'envie de taquiner son amour de frangin était plus que séduisante.

-- Tu sais, enfin…

-- Quoi donc ?

-- Bill joue pas au plus con !!

Alors il se pencha à son oreille et susurra de sa voix la plus suave :

-- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Tom soupira en souriant et resserra encore son étreinte, l'embrassa et…

-- J'ai envie de toi…

YAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Si son cœur avait tenu le coup face aux « je t'aime », là il avait capituler avant même le début des jeux.

_POV Tom_

Ca faisait bizarre de le dire. Avoir envie de son frère, fallait pas être tordu déjà !!

Mais on ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ces deux prunelles noisettes qui vous transpercent d'un simple regard et dans lesquels il savait lire tant de chose.

Bon là, la liste était assez courte : désir, désir, DESIR ! Et peut-être un peu d'amour, si on cherchait bien…Moui…

A nouveau sa bouche trouva celle du brun mais pour quelques secondes seulement : il fallait atteindre la salle de bain avant que les autres ne rappliquent…

Chose qui ne s'avéra pas être si difficile que ça. A croire que personne ne se demandait où ils étaient passés. Ou alors tout le monde s'en doutait et n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus justement. (ndla : quelle perspicacité Tom !)

Il entendit Bill fermer le loquet et n'eu que le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur carrelé –et froid !!—et de sentir les mains de son amant se débattrent avec le bouton de son baggy.

Avec un sourire en coin, il entreprit lui aussi de débarrasser le jeune homme de ses vêtements.

Une fois nus comme des vers et après une bonne séance de relucage intensifs, ils se glissèrent dans une des cabines, firent couler de l'eau chaude et reprirent leurs embrassades…de beaucoup plus près cette fois.

Bill le regardait dans les yeux, se pressant doucement contre lui, et faisait glisser ses mains sur ses flancs. Il déglutit difficilement mais ne rompit pas ce contact visuel qui commençait à faire monter en lui une chaleur bienfaisante. A moins que se ne soit due aux doigts qui dessinaient des petits cœurs sur ses hanches…Ou encore la proximité de son frère…Ou les trois en même temps !

Il avança ses lèvres à la rencontre de leurs jumelles pour un long baiser amoureux et rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps en appuyant ses mains sur la chute de reins qui s'offrait à lui.

Il sentait l'excitation affluer dans son bas ventre. Sa respiration se saccadait, son corps était parcouru de frissons et il écarta son visage pour planter à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.Les étoiles qui y brillaient provoquèrent en lui une décharge d'adrénaline.

Sa fièreté gonflée frottait contre celle de son jumeau ce qui fit encore augmenter sa température interne. L'eau de la douche en devenait presque tiède…

Bill fit descendre sa main droite sur sa cuisse puis la glissa entre leur corps pour aller effleurer son sexe, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque.

Mais alors qu'il l'entourait de ses doigts, un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte les fit sursautés : On essayait d'ouvrir…

-- Laisse, chuchotta le brun alors qu'il amorça un mouvement, il se lassera.

Pour finir de le dissuader, il l'embrassa à nouveau mais l'intru n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lasser :

-- Les mecs si c'est vous ouvrez moi c'te putain de porte et allez faire vos truc ailleurs !

Les jumeaux grimacèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Gustav et se firent le plus silencieux possible.

-- Les gars !!

--…

-- Pff, c'est pas mon jour, c'est pas on jour, l'entendirent-ils marmonner en s'éloignant.

-- …Il a pas l'air bien, souffla le dreadé en posan son menton sur l'épaule de son frère.

-- non…

-- Ca nous a plomber en plus, souri-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas.

-- Tu l'as dit !

-- …bon, on se lave et on rentre ?

-- Hum…J'me suis toujours demander si ton lit était plus confortable que le mien.

-- Abruti !

(ndla : c'est en rapport au faite que Bill prend souvent des lit 2 places dans les hôtels…et Tom je sais pas…Alors voilà…Bref.)

OoOoO

Voilà, chuis vraiment désolée de couper comme ça mais bon, j'y arrive pas et j'vous avais promis de poster aujourd'hui. Mais le prochain chapitre sur les jumeaux sera sûrement plus…entreprenant. XD Reviews !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Note** : aller, la jle sent bien ce tit lemon XD depuis le temps !! bon ça va faire deux chapitre lemoneux de suite mais tant pis, j'vous doit bien ça. (et j't'en ferais un bientôt ma chiwie)

**Note2** : Je vous préviens, y'a pas mal de ndla intempestives et c'est pas toujours très bien placé lol.

**Chapitre 13** : #_POV Bill_# (ouais, j'ai réussit à me décider XD)

Tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre depuis déjà une heure mais Bill vérifia pour la énième fois que le couloir était vraiment vide et silencieux avant de s'y engager. Il couru discrètement jusqu'à la porte voisine et n'eu pas le temps de toquer qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un Tom impatient en caleçon chaussettes.

-- Waw, t'es sex mon amour, sourit le brun.

-- T'en as a mit du temps, rétorqua l'intéressé en l'attirant contre lui pour refermer la porte.

-- De la discrétion Tomi, il faut de la discrétion.

-- Mouais, ben va falloir pas crier trop fort alors…

-- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'te pari que c'est toi qui fera le plus de bruit !

-- N'importe quoi.

-- Ah oui ? sourit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-- Yep !

-- Ah oui…

Il se mit alors à avancer en roulant des hanches (ndla : du cul oui !! miam ç), forçant son frère à marcher à reculons jusqu'au lit. D'un coup prononcer du bassin il le fit tomber à la renverse et le regarda rebondir doucement avec un sourire aguicheur.

Le guitariste lui répondit par son ô combien célèbre remettage en place de piercing (ndla : comment ça c'est pas français !! . ils le sont eux ?!) mais Bill fit la moue avant de prendre une pause façon super Nanny.

-- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? geint le châtain.

-- Enlève moi ça.

Il pointa du doigt les chaussettes – sales en plus !! – du jeune homme et sourit de le voire se précipiter pour les retirer et les balancer derrière la télé.

-- tu les oubliera pas.

-- Pff, tu parles, ça leur fera un truc a vendre sur ebay.

Ils rirent tout deux mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, une flamme de désir y brûlait. Dans un même élan, Tom se redressa et Bill se jeta sur lui. Leur bouchent s'entrechoquèrent violement et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Quand l'échange devint plus doux, le brun s'installa confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il pouvait déjà sentir le désir de son frère contre sa verge grandissante et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant d'aller le débarrasser de cette chose qu'on appelle sous-vêtement.

Il le baissa jusqu'au genou du dreadé et ce dernier se tortilla pour finir de le quitter, faisant encore plus frotter leur corps.

Lui était toujours en jean – ça commençait à devenir étroit d'ailleurs…– , bien que torse et pieds nus mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se dévêtir tout de suite. Pour l'instant Tom était a lui.

Il se pressa encore un peu plus contre le torse brûlant de sa victime, mordant ses lèvres, griffant son dos, frottant son bassin au sien et l'autre gémissait déjà sans retenue.

-- Putain Bill…

Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure et joua avec le piercing jusqu'à que la langue de son propriétaire vienne chatouiller la sienne. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils les firent se toucher, se chercher et finirent par s'embrasser, toujours avec cette même fougue que nourrissait leur désir.

La respiration de son double était saccadée, il n'arrivait plus à déglutir comme il fallait et ouvrait et fermait la bouche en rythme avec ses coups de hanches. Ses yeux se révulsaient par moment et le brun savait qu'il allait venir.

Il accentua encore ses pressions, puis remplaça le tissu de son jean par sa main, arrachant un cri aiguë à son jumeau.

Ses doigts savaient exactement où appuyer, quand, à quelle fréquence, à quelle allure, et Tom semblait plus qu'apprécier cette connaissance. Ca avait du bon d'être jumeau dans ce genre de situation (ndla : c'est sûr, c'est tellement courant !)

-- Bill brodel c'est trop b-AAaah ! BON!!! Han...

-- Tais toi idiot, tout le monde va t'entendre, rie-t-il.

-- J'm'en balance du monde. Putain c'est HMMMM !!!

Le brun l'avait embrassé à temps pour couvrir le cri de son orgasme. Il relâcha doucement la pression sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur son sexe. Son jean était foutu mais le regard que lui lançait son frère en se moment même valait tout les diesel du monde ! (ndla : mourir de la semence de Tom…Quelle belle fin…PTDR !!)

-- Putain c'que j't'aime toi !!

-- Je t'avais dit que tu crierais trop fort, susurra le chanteur en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-- Y'a juste un truc qui me chagrine là.

-- Hum ?

-- T'es encore habiller…

-- Oh…

-- Ca va pas du tout ça…

-- Hmm…Débrouille toi.

-- Mais c'est bien ce que je comptais faire, répondit-il en le faisant basculer sur le côté pour le surmonter.

Hey ! Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il voulait être dessous !! Non non !

Mais déjà Tom s'attaquait à sa ceinture et arrachait à moitié son pantalon.

-- Va doucement que même…

-- Tu va pas faire un cirque pour un fute !!

-- Non mais pour c'qu'y a dedans si ! C'est sensible !

Il lui tira la langue et le châtain y répondit par un sourire pervers avant d'aller léchouiller son nombril.

-- Ah…Humm…

Pas que son nombril soit une zone EXTREMEMENT érogène mais les dreads qui effleuraient sa virilité, même à travers le tissu d'un boxer, CA ça l'était ! Fallait dire qu'il était vraiment excité et que son frère faisait atrocement durer la torture…

Son jean glissa leeeeentement le long de ses cuisses et il du lui-même donner des coup de pieds pour l'envoyer valser plus loin sinon on y serait encore. Tom sourit avec un air moqueur et vint lécher le creux de son aine tout en baissant petit à petit le caleçon.

Bon sang s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait finir pas jouir DANS ce foutu calbute. Et c'était pas super agréable…

Mais au moment où il croyait que son calvaire était finit, son amant se figea et remonta doucement vers son visage.

-- Bill ?

-- Quewaaaa, gémit-il.

-- Tu…Tu me ferais l'amour ? Là ?

DEDYOU CA CALME !!

Lui faire l'amour ? Heu…Le… ?...Enfin le… ? Par derrière ? (ndla : Oo c'est d'un élégant) Olalalala !!

-- T-T'es sûr ?

-- Je…voudrais savoir c'que ça fait…

-- Mais… Enfin j'veux dire….C'est le première fois qu'on…heu…

-- C'est pas grave oublie. On a le temps t'as raison.

-- Non !!

-- ??

-- Non, non, j'ai envie…Juste un peu peur c'est tout…Je…Je t'aime.

Ses yeux sourirent et Bill l'embrassa amoureusement avant de demander :

-- Par contre…

-- Hn ?

-- On…On se regarde, hein ?

-- Heu…On peut ?

C'était une question là ? Heu…

-- Ben je pense…non ?

-- Comment tu veux que je sache ?!

-- Et moi alors ?

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

-- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Tom en se blottissant contre lui, je veux qu'on reforme une seule et même entité ; comme une sorte de…retour à l'origine.

Et presque timidement, sa main redescendit vers la verge du brun qui frissonna à son contact et se jeta impulsivement sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Une fois son désir de nouveau présent dans chaque parcelle de son corps, il inversa les positions et se plaça entre les jambes légèrement écarté de son frère. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, alternant baisers profonds (ndla : gros roulage de pelle oui !) et chastes bisous, et caressaient la peau de l'autre.

Il vit la main droite de Tom aller fouiller dans le tiroir pour en sortir un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant qu'il appliqua sur son sexe gonflé.

-- Soit pas siHUN pressé, soupira-t-il sous cette attention.

Pour seule réponse la langue du guitariste vint jouer avec la sienne et il s'agrippa un peu plus à lui.

Ils se séparèrent et se défièrent du regard. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Bill voulait que son frère continue dans sa lancée d'initiative et ne craquerait pas avant. MEME s'il continuait à souffler sur ses lèvres comme ça, MEME s'il plissait légèrement les yeux avec un sourire mesquin carrément (ndla : BANDANT !) craquant, MEME s'il s'appliquait à se dandiner sous lui pour faire se coller leur membre excité, MEME si…

-- 'Tiiiin Toooomeuh !

L'intéressé sourit de plus bel et lui attrapa la main pour la remonter doucement vers leur visage.

-- T'es beau comme ça 'tit frère, murmura-t-il avant de glisser un de ses doigts entre ses lèvres (ndla : j'parle des doigts de Bill hein, pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris…(et des lèvre de Tom -.-) lol)

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en le regardant faire, concentrant toute sa volonté sur une seule chose : NE PAS LUI SAUTER DESSUS TOUT DE SUITE. Mais ça devenait dur là… C'était pas non plus de sa faute si son jumeau s'amusait avec ses doigts comme ça…Aller ma'nant on lui rend TOUT ses doigts !!

-- Prends moi…

…Il avait bien entendu là ?…Hein ?...Oui ? Héhé ! Ses désirs étaient des ordres !! (ndla : J'vais vous enc chef oui chef !!! …pardon…pardon, vraiment…T.T)

Le jeune homme posa furtivement sa bouche sur celle de son aman. Il caressa du bout des doigts la virilité du dreadé puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'aller masser lascivement ses fesses, le faisant gémir. Ayant récupéré son autre main, il alla la glisser sous le garçon qui frémit à ce contact humide. Il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. (ndla : Yeah !! Vas-y Billou !! On est tous derrière toi !!...Oo Oublie -.-)

Alors que Tom soulevait son bassin du matelas, il donna quelques pression entre ses fesses (ndla :c'est là que ça coince, comment tu veux faire un beau lemon si faut parler de trou du c ou d'anus … J'veux voir le type qu'a appeler ça comme ça ! TUSUITE !! . ) A partir de là, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire mais essayait de se laisser guider par les soupirs et gémissements de son frère et surtout de ne pas penser à toutes ses questions qui se perdait dans la mélasse de son cerveau en ébullition.

Oui mais comment il était sencé faire pour… « entrer » ? Dans cette position ça y allait mais alors carrément pas ! Et puis ça devait faire bizarre, non ? Enfin de…Et…C'était déjà arriver de…de toucher…enfin…

AH !!! Non STOP !! Ne penser à rien (ndla : tu m'étonne !! ptdr)

Tom du remarquer son malaise car il prit sa tête entre ses mains et demanda doucement :

-- Ca va ?

-- …Hum.

-- Si tu te sent pas c'est pas grave tu sais. On aura l'occasion de-

-- Ca va t'en fais pas, sourit-il, c'est juste que je…Je sais pas trop…comment faire alors…

-- Tu te débrouille pas trop mal je trouve. Mais va falloir trouver un moyen pour que je passe pas la soirée le cul en l'air, j'vais choper des crampes !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le chanteur alla attraper un oreiller pour surélever le royal postérieur de son double. Ils s'embrassèrent encore (ndla : encore encore encore une nouvelle fois…alalala) et Bill reprit ses attouchements, déclanchant une nouvelle série de gémissement de plus en plus sonores.

Ils allaient vraiment finir par se faire choper…Boaf, tant pis !

Quand les joue de son aman eurent prit une teinte assez foncée à son goût, il se décida a faire pénétrer son index et s'écopa d'un regard mi-surpris, mi-douloureux. Et ça par contre c'était pas trop à son goût…

Se faisant le plus doux possible, il caressa l'anneau de chaire (ndla : ça fait pitier se genre d'expression mais j'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer…snif) et fit quelques légers va et viens jusqu'à se que l'autre l'invite par un petit coup de rein à aller un peu plus loin. Il enfonça donc son doigt plus profondément et présenta déjà un second à l'entré de ce corps désiré.

Il attendit patiemment que son frère soit habituer à sa présence et émette des petit cris, à mi chemin entre le gloussement et le grognement…Hum…

-- Tu me dis si je vais trop vite, s'inquiéta-t-il en retirant ses doigts.

-- Bill ?

-- Oui ?

-- Accélèrent bon sang !!

Il ne fut surprit que quelques secondes et se mit à sourire stupidement en déposant des bisous d'oiseau sur les lèvres de son amour.

Son sexe se fraya un passage (ndla : on ne veut pas savoir à travers quoi) jusqu'à l'orifice et il le fit frotter contre, un peu brusquement mais il commençait à être très, très excité. Un nouveau grognement de son guitariste et il commença à le pénétrer doucement, effectuant de tout petit mouvements pour commencer.

Il ressorti plusieurs fois, dès que Tom se crispait en faite, pour réinvestir son corps et au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme fit par se détendre complètement.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement, s'embrassèrent avidement et Bill commença à s'activer, imposant une cadence soutenue. Leurs cris se perdaient dans leur gorge et s'emmêlaient avec leur langues mais ils manquèrent vite de souffle et se séparèrent pour plonger dans le regard de l'autre.

Le châtain avait passé ses jambes au dessus de celle du brun et celui-ci se mit à genoux, passant ses cuisses sous l'oreiller (ndla : celui qu'est sous le cul de Tom hein !) et levant un peu plus le corps de son frère.

Ils avaient un peu de mal à trouver une position agréable mais le désir était presque insoutenable et ils faisaient ça un peu n'importe comment.

Bill sentit des jambes s'enrouler dans son dos et le presser un peu plus contre le dreadé. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui et se pencha en avant pour mordiller la peau de son cou. Ainsi, la fierté de son jumeau frottait contre son ventre au rythme des vas et viens et le volume de ses cris augmenta encore pour monter dans les aiguës.

La chaleur qui entourait sa propre verge était quand à elle tout simplement merveilleuse. Elle faisait monter en lui des vagues de plaisirs plus intenses les unes que les autres et diffusait dans ses reins des frissons délicieux. Sa bouche s'ouvrait à la recherche d'un peu d'air mais l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue suffocante. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes mais ne ralenti pas pour autant son allure, accélérant plutôt quand il senti un liquide un brun collant suinter dans son nombril.

Il jouit quelques secondes après son frère, dans un cris muet, les yeux révulsés et la tête en arrière. Tout son corps se cambra pour aller une dernière fois le plus loin possible. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Un seul corps brûlant de plaisir, une seule âme bouillonnante de sensations nouvelles, un seul esprit vibrant du même amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, Bill se retira doucement et ils passèrent sous les draps, épuisé, un peu retournés par cette expérience mais heureux ; et c'était le plus important, non ?

Moui sauf que là…Rahh !

-- Tu vas où demanda Tom alors qu'il se levait en grognant.

-- Foutre ça à la poubelle, maugréa-t-il en retirant le préservatif bien plein (ndla : huhu fallait bien foutre un peu la merde !)

-- Ah…

-- Et puis essuyer un peu tout ça.

-- Attends j'viens avec toi !

-- Tom, j'veux m'essuyer, pas recommencer, rie-t-il.

-- Et alors ? Moi aussi !

-- Mouais…

Pas dit qu'ils se couchent tout de suite… (ndla : épuisés hein ? Mon cul oui !!...Fin là pour ce coup… XD)

OoOoO

Et ben voilà, l'est pas mal ce lémon, non ? Lol. Finalement j'ai pas été aussi méchante avec eux que j'avais prévus XD Je voulais leur en faire baver mais bon, c'est quand même plus joli quand une première fois se passe bien… (je dis ça j'en sais rien -.-)

Bon bah voilà, j'attends vos avis (même si ya un autre chapitre de posté après hein ! Vous avez le droit de mettre des reviews dessus que même XD)

En plus j'ai relu !! si si !! Et bien comme il faut et tout !! (s'il reste des fautes d'orthograffe c'est pas moi c'est Word !! lol) Alors ça mérite bien une review ça, nan ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Note** : je sais pas trop si je met un autre chapitre avant ou pas…Mais je trouve que ça fait pas trop mal comme ça…du coup le prochain sera un flash back. J'espère que vous aimerez…

**Chapitre 14**. #_POV Gustav_#

Le blond tournait en rond dans sa chambre, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à…qu'à elle. Mais c'était pour ainsi dire quasi impossible…

Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'il arrête de se torturer et qu'il accepte le faite qu'elle doive rester une simple amie. Au moins pour la survie du groupe…

Il devait prendre l'air, se détendre un peu ou du moins essayer.

Il attrapa une paire de lunettes, sorti de sa chambre et descendit dans le hall en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

En passant devant l'accueil, il surprit Georg en plein plan drague et réussit à sourire mais alors qu'il passait entre les canapés, une sonnerie attira son attention. Il reconnu l'appareil au premier coup d'œil –pas difficile vu le nombre de breloques qui y étaient accrochées-, c'était le sien. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler Elle ?

La jalousie recommença à bouillonner dans son ventre et il prit le mobil pour regarder le numéro. Il n'y avait aucun nom associé ; si c'était l'autre elle ne l'avait pas entrer dans ses contacts.

La sonnerie s'arrêta puis retenti a nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Toujours ce même numéro. Et cette fois il décrocha.

-- Bordel ! Ca fais des heures que j't'appelle, siffla une voix dans le combiné. Qu'estce tu fous. T'as intêret d'être au bar dans cinq minute sinon j'te jure qu'je t-

-- C'est pas Dana, dit-il simplement avec une voix glaciale.

-- …Ah…Et t'es qui toi ?

-- Aucune importance.

-- Passa la moi.

-- Je ne pense pas non.

-- Ecoute moi bien ptit con, que tu le veuille ou non elle est à moi alors tu la trouver et tu me la passe. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries.

Le sang cognait contre ses tympan et il resserra sa poigne contre le petit téléphone alors que l'autre reprennait :

-- T'es qui ? Je sais pas de quoi tu te mêle mais tu devrais faire gaffe.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Elle est pas aussi innocente qu'on pourrait croire.

Ses insinuations le firent fulminer un peu plus. Le ton avait changer, les intentions aussi : son interlocuteur voulait blesser.

-- Ferme la !!

-- On dirait pas comme ça mais elle sait c'qui nous fait band-

-- Ta gueule !!!

-- Me dit pas que t'es aller t'amouracher de cette salope ! Pauv' vieux, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque.

-- J't'ai dit de la FERMER !!

-- Gusty ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Il se retourna d'un bloc, rencontra le regard paniqué de sa jolie rousse et referma le portable à clapet d'un coup sec.

Il ne voulais pas comprendre ce que lui avait dit ce type. Ce n'était que des bobards pour le faire enrager. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai !

-- Gus je…que…tu…m-mais de quel droit tu prends mes appels ?!!

-- C'est qui ce type ?

-- Gustav, s'il te plais…Lai-Laisse moi t'expliquer.

-- Oui j'avoue que j'aimerai bien là, lâcha-t-il durement.

Il regretta aussitôt devant la pâleur de son visage qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquer, ainsi qu'à ses joues humides et ses yeux rougis.

-- Ne crois pas ce qu'il t'as dit, souffla-t-elle.

-- Oh et qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit, rétorqua-t-il tout en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras au lieu de la fusiller du regard.

-- Je…Je sais pas…Je…Gustav pardonne moi ! Je voulais pas, hoqueta-t-elle.

Alors là, il était largué…complétement. La seule chose qu'il comprennait c'était que Bill venait de les rejoindre et que Dana recommençait à pleurer.

Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire, rien à ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, rien à ce que l'autre con lui avait raconter. Rien non plus à cette force qui le faisait avancer vers elle pour la serrer contre lui…

-- Pardonne moi Gusty…Pardon…

-- Schhht…

Le brun resta à l'écart, lui demanda par un simple regard de le retrouver dès que la crise serait passée et s'en alla. Maintenant c'était à lui de décider s'il tentait ou non le tout pour le tout…

-- J'te jure, je voulais pas…Pas que tu y soit mêlé non plus…

Elle sanglotait doucement contre son épaule et murmurait des bout de phrases en s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Et lui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de la bercer et caresser doucement son dos.

-- J'aurait du le voire plus tôt…J'avais peur, pardon…Je suis si désolée…T'avoir laisser comme ça…Si désolée…J'ai pas voulu voire…

-- Voire quoi ?

-- C'était bloqué Gus, et ça faisait mal…Mais maintenant je sais…

-- Dan' ?

Les filles parlaient-elles toutes de cette façon ou bien il avait vraiment choisit la plus atypique ?

Elle releva la tête et il se laissa envahir par l'éclat de ses prunelles…un si beau vert...Tellement…elle…

Il essuya délicatement les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues et lui fit reposer la tête dans son cou. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et quand il la souleva elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, se laissant portée comme un bébé.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre, n'ayant pas le pass de celle de la jeune fille, et la déposa déjà à moitié endormie sur son lit. Elle s'agrippa un instant à sa nuque mais il se dégagea tendrement, posa un chaste bisou sur son front et s'éloigna.

Il devait parler à Bill.

En sortant il croisa Tom qui allait apparemment dans la même direction que lui mais ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'y arriver en premier. Ce qu'il avait a faire était un peu plus important…non ?

Le dreadé marmonna il ne su trop quoi et s'arrêta à contre cœur à la porte de sa propre chambre. Gustav le remercia d'un sourire et frappa trois fois.

OoOoO

Je sais que c'est supra court mais bon, avant de continuez y faut que j'explique certains points et pour ça faut attendre le prochain chapitre XD D'ailleurs je sais pas si j'le met demain ou la semaine prochaine…


	15. Chapter 15

**Note** : je suis pas sûr d'avoir été super claire au niveau chronologie alors je fait un petit topo pour celles qui sont un peu perdue : donc ya eu 2 versions de la fin du concert : celle de Georg avec l'itw du lendemain et celle des juemeaux avec le(s) lemon(s). Puis on est revenu à l'après interview avec la réaction Gus après sa conversation avec Georg et puis là on re-reviens à l'après interview avec la discussion antre Dana et Gégé (encore et toujours lui lol). Voilà, j'espère que vous vous êtes repérées et désolé de m'être un peu embrouillée…

**Note2** : Comme c'est un chapitre un peu sérieux, il n'y aura pas trop d'intervention intempestives de ma part…Mais je me rattraperai au prochain XD

**Chapitre 15** #_POV Dana_#

…_Flash back…_

-- Dit moi plutôt ce qu'il arrive à gusty.

Dana savait pertinemment que sa question était stupide. Mais la réalité était qu'elle espérais du plus profond de son être ne pas avoir a regarder les choses en face.

-- Dan', commença Georg en lui prenant la main, tu sais très bien ce qu'il a.

-- Je…

Non, non et non !

-- Il est amoureux de toi.

-- Non, souffla-t-elle.

-- Ecoute, c'est pas facile pour lui, ça l'a jamais été. D'abord y a eu cette histoire avec Bill et puis ton caractère aussi, t'es toujours en train de nous prendre dans tes bras et il savait plus ou donner de la tête. Et maintenant ya ce type qui viens ce mettre entre vous alors que Gus commençait à reprendre confiance en lui et-

-- Attends, quel type ?!

-- Celui qu'il t'a vu embrasser le soir du concert.

Son cœur s'emballa et elle baissa la tête. Pas lui, pas encore…

-- C'est pas ton ptit ami, n'est ce pas ?

Elle secoua simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Comme si ses cordes vocales c'étaient refermées.

Des brides de souvenirs essayaient de remonter à la surface mais elle les ignorait autant qu'elle pouvait, se concentrant sur la voix du bassiste.

-- T'es dure a suivre tu sais, souriait-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : T'as besoin d'attention, ça se voit. Tu recherche de l'amour partout autour de toi et c'est sûrement ce qui fait de toi cette fille spontanée et sensible qu'on aime tous. Mais si tu en a tellement besoin, pourquoi tu refuse de voire…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter qu'il t'aime ?

Elle n'était pas prète pour ça ; pas encore. Qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps.

-- Si c'est pas réciproque c'est pas la fin du monde tu sais, Gus s'en remettra tôt ou tard. Mais essaye d'y réfléchir comme il faut et si tu veux te confier a quelqu'un n'hésite pas. De toute façon tu as Bill, hein.

Les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux et elle resserra la pression sur les doigts du jeune homme. C'était tellement tentant, oublier, recommencer, tout remettre à zéro…

-- Mais ne le laisse pas attendre comme ça Dan', ça le détruit. Il est malheureux et je suis sûre que ça te fait mal aussi de le voire comme ça.

Oh oui elle avait mal. Mais les barrières autour de son cœur refusaient de s'ouvrir pour l'instant.

-- Bon, je veux pas t'embêter non plus. En plus j'ai bien envie d'aller voire la jolie hôtesse de l'accueil, rit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais essaye de faire le point. Tom est encore sous la douche, si tu veux voire Bill c'est maintenant ou jamais ; après ils auront sûrement repris leurs occupations d'hier soir…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en se détachant et elle sourit légèrement – c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été discrets !--. Puis il se leva et la guitariste le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le battant de la porte.

Il avait raison, elle devait se bouger.

C'était quoi déjà le numéro de la chambre de Bill ?

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur, échangeant au passage un regard entendu avec Georg, et monta au premier étage. Elle hésita quelque secondes lorsque les portes s'ouvrir à nouveau mais finit par emprunter le couloir moquetté pour se planter devant la porte 114.

Aller, respirer un bon coup, toquer et tout sortir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais elle réussit à trouver le courage de lever son poing et de le cogner une unique fois contre le chêne massif.

-- Oui ?

-- Bill c'est moi…

Sa voix était beaucoup plus chevrotante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et ce fût certainement pour cette raison que le brun lui ouvrit aussi vite et avec ces yeux inquiets.

-- Tout vas bien ?

-- …Non…

-- Entre ma puce, dis moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui meublaient la chambre tandis que son ami s'installait en face d'elle, sur le lit encore défait, et l'interrogeait du regard.

-- Je…Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Il ne l'interrompit pas et elle l'en remercia silencieusement. C'était encore plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait.

-- Tu…tu sais pour Gustav ?

-- Hum…

-- Et pour…l'autre ?

-- Aussi.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait dire. Par où commencer, comment ; tout s'emmêlait et des larmes de frustration vinrent à nouveau humidifier ses prunelles.

-- Dan' qu'est ce qu'il y a, murmura Bill en se mettant à genou devant elle pour lui prendre les mains.

-- Je…J'ai peur Bill, songlotta-t-elle.

-- Dis moi tout ma puce…On-on t'as fait du mal ?

Elle se figea, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et fondit en larmes.

-- Schhhhh, je suis là…

Elle se laissa tomber entre ses jambes et se blottit contre lui, ses mains toujours dans les siennes, pleurant cette peine qu'elle gardait depuis trop longtemps.

-- Raconte moi…

-- J-je voulais pas…Mais il…Il m'as dit que si je le faisais pas je serais virée…J'avais que ça pour survivre…Je…

-- Dan', Dana ! Est-ce que…

Elle n'osait pas le regarder mais il la força et demanda sans ciller :

-- Est-ce qu'il t'as violée ?

-- Non ! non ! C'était juste….Juste des baisers…Je…

-- Tu es sûre ? Dana, regarde moi ! Tu me promet qu'il ne t'as jamais-

-- Non !!

Ses sanglots se firent plus violents et le chanteur l'enlaça fermement en s'excusant :

-- Pardon ma puce. Dis moi tout, raconte moi…Laisse sortir tout ça.

Alors, malgré les soubresauts de ses épaules et sa gorge nouée, elle expliqua tout ; depuis le début, tout.

Comment il avait commencé en lui demandant de se faire passer pour sa copine devant des amis. Puis l'avait forcer à l'embrasser dès que l'envie lui prenait. Comment il avait essayer plusieurs fois d'abuser d'elle en profitant de son statut de patron.

Tout. (ndla : ça sent la flemme ça…)

-- J'allais travailler avec la peur au ventre et jouer sur scène était le seul moyen d'être sur qu'il me laisserai tranquille un moment. Et puis vous êtes arrivés… Je sais pas si j'aurais résister encore longtemps…

-- On est tous là maintenant. Et tant qu'on sera avec toi, je te promets qu'il ne te feras rien. Hier a été la dernière fois qu'il posait les mains sur toi.

Hier…

-- Je voulais pas, vraiment. J'ai essayer mais je…Et Gustav…Oh Bill j'ai tout gâcher !!

-- Je ne pense pas Dan'… Pas encore du moins…Ca risque d'être un peu dur mais il comprendra, fait moi confiance.

Il posa sur elle un regard réconfortant qui l'emplie d'une chaleur bienfaisante et fit renaître le courage en elle. La barrière s'était entrouverte, il ne lui restait qu'à faire le pas et la poussée complètement…

-- Va le voire, chuchota-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

-- Merci Bill, merci…

Elle essuya ses joue mouillées (ndla : alors que Bill vient de l'embrasser ?!! Elle est folle !!!) et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son confident, soulagée et sereine. Elle renaissait enfin.

-- …dan' ?

-- Hn ?

-- Ce type, t'as son numéro ?

-- Je…Non Bill, non. Je veux pas que tu te mêle à-

-- Dan'… !

-- Il arrête pas de m'appeler…mais ne fait rien, j't'en pris.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas.

-- Je veux tout oublier Bill.

-- Je sais.

-- S'il te plais…

-- Dana, donne moi ton téléphone.

Sa voix était tendre mais son regard sans appel. Elle soupira avant de capituler, mais…

-- Merde ! J'l'ai laisser en bas !!

Et elle se précipita dans le couloir, Bill à ses trousses.

OoOoO

Voilà, le secret de Dana a été révélé…TATATATAM !!! lol Reste juste à voire si Gus est prêt à accueillir cette nouvelle Dan'…Suspeeence !! XD (oui je suis sadique ! héhé)


	16. Chapter 16

**Note** : bon, je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre sert pas vraiment à grand-chose mais bon, enjoy que même !!

**Chapitre 16** #_POV Bill_#

Bill fit s'asseoir le batteur et chercha vainement ses mots. Finalement la seule phrase cohérente qu'il réussit à dire fut :

-- Comment tu vas ?

-- Je sais plus trop là tu vois, soupira le blond.

-- Faut pas lui en vouloir…

-- Pour ça j'aimerai bien comprendre un peu.

Et voilà, on y était. Bon aller, une grande bouffée d'air et c'était parti :

-- Ecoute le type que t'as eu au téléphone était le patron de Dan' quand elle bossait dans le bar où on l'a trouvée. Je sais pas ce qu'il est allé te raconter mais je pense que la version de Dana est plus réaliste.

-- …Vas-y, j't'écoute…

Mais comment annoncer ça ? Non seulement il n'était pas certain que son amie tienne à ce que Gustav soit au courant, mais en plus il ne savait pas trop comment formuler ça…

-- Il la harcelait.

Simple, clair, direct, c'était bien non ?

Il vit le jeune homme pâlir ; apparemment il tombait de haut.

-- Tu entends quoi par… « harceler »… ?

Et il lui répéta la triste histoire qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt (ndla : un mouchoir les gars ??), essayant de trouver dans les réaction de l'autre si oui ou non il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait pour ainsi dire rejeter.

Ils parlèrent un moment, puis vint la question fatidique ?

-- Tu…Tu compte faire quoi ?

-- J'en sais foutrement rien Bill…Mais alors rien du tout.

-- Elle en a besoin…enfin je crois…

-- Le problème c'est que je suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur…

-- tu te fou de ma gueule là ?!!

-- J'en sais rien…

Bizarre comme réponse…Passons.

-- Le mieux c'est d'essayer, non ?

-- Pour lui faire un peu plus de mal ? Ben bien sûr !

-- Arrête, elle t'aime beaucoup Gus, ça se voit.

-- Comment tu peux savoir ça, hein ?

-- Figure toi qu'il m'arrive de parler avec elle !

Une pointe de jalousie brilla un instant dans le regard du batteur et Bill se mordit la lèvre. Boulette…

-- Elle me parle souvent de toi. Elle est assez discrète quand on lui parle d'amour mais quand je la taquinai pour savoir si elle avait un faible ou des connerie de se genre elle rougissait toujours à ton prénom. Au début je la charriais mais depuis que je sais que tu…enfin que t'es amoureux ben…

-- C'est gentil, sourit-il tristement.

-- Parlez en tout les deux mais je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a besoin que de ça pour se relever.

-- Hum…

-- De quoi vous parlez ?!!, beugla tom en entrant dans la pièce.

-- Comment t'es rentré là toi, s'étonna le brun.

-- T'avais mal fermé la porte. Je suis juste venu chercher un truc…

-- Hey ! Fouille pas dans mes affaires !!

-- Roh mais t'as deux s'condes oui !

Il l'énervait quand il faisait ça ! Mais à un point !! Ouuuh !!

-- voilà, c'est bon !! Bon alors de quoi vous parliez ?

Bill essaya en vain de savoir ce que son frère lui avait prit mais finit par abandonner sans pour autant oublier de le gratifier d'une tape sur la tête.

-- Vous avez pas fini vous deux, soupira Gustav en se levant.

-- Naaaan, répondirent-ils en cœur avant que le chanteur ne réalise qu'il partait :

-- Attend Gus ! Tu vas où là ?

-- Ben…

-- Si tu cherches Dan' j'l'ai vu entrer dans sa piole ya trente deux secondes, sourit le dreadé avec un clin d'œil complice.

-- Heu…Merci…

-- Eh, vieux !

-- Hm ?

-- bonne chance !!

Bill sourit de toute ses dents pour rajouter :

-- Si vous redescendez main dans la main ce soir, on sabre le champagne !

-- Z'êtes trop con, rit le blondinet avant de sortir de la pièce.

-- …tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

-- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Tom ?

-- Ben ça fait une demie heure que vous papotez alors hein !

-- Désolé mon amour, rigola-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-- Mouais…Bah, j'espère qu'il ira mieux. Ca me faisait presque de la peine de t'faire l'amour alors qu'il déprimait…

-- Presque hein, se moqua le brun.

-- Un problème peut-être ?

-- Nan…J'me demande juste c'que ça va être quand il fera plus la gueule.

-- Tu perds rien pour attendre, chuchota son double en allant mordiller son cou.

-- Tooom, pas ma'ant. J'ai faim !

-- Moi aussi, c'est bien pour ça…

-- Idiot.

-- Toi-même !

(ndla : Non, pas encore un lemon !! non mais oh ! Petites perverses !! u.u)

-- Au faite, t'as pris quoi dans ma valise, reprit Bill avec un ton soupçonneux alors que son frère essayait de l'embrasser.

-- Rien rien.

-- Tom !! J'te préviens si tu le dit pas, ce soir c'est niet !

-- Oh aller Bill t'es pas sympas, chouina l'intéressé.

-- Je m'en fou.

-- J'ai rien pris, j'ai juste vérifier que'chose.

-- Quoi donc ?

-- Tu verras en temps voulu…

-- Oooh ! Une surprise !!

Trop choupiiiiiii !!

-- Dis moi-dis-moi-dimwaaaaaaaa !!

-- Bill le principe d'une surprise c'est quoi ? soupira son homologue avec un faux air blasé.

Ce à quoi le brun répondit par un tirage de langue très gamin et un énoooorme (ndla : PATIN !!) baiser. (ndla : C'est bien c'que j'disais !!U.U)

-- Aller viens, reprit-il, on va manger.

-- Mouais…Me suis fait avoir là, grommela le guitariste.

-- Rien qu'un p'tit peu mon amour, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte. J't'offrirais un dessert pour me faire pardonner.

--Hmm…J'peux choisir ?

-- Ben…

-- Super !! Héhé.

Il avait comme l'impression que le sourire pervers de son jumeau ne visait pas VRAIMENT ses yeux…ouais voilà, juste là, un peu plus bas…Tss…

OoOoO

Voilà, j'avais prévenu hein XD Review que même hein ? Allez syou plait !! Pour me faire plaisiiiiir ! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Note** : bon, j'ai le choix entre recopier ma bio cellulaire ou écrire les conneries des jumeaux…Je vous laisse imaginer l'option que j'ai choisit…lol Boaf, je la ferrais plus tard ma bio, hein ? (ça m'aurait étonné tiens…) Enjoy !!

**Note2** : Oui, JE SAIS que le suspense concernant Gustav est on ne peux plus chiant que celui de la surprise de Tom mais bon voilà, j'ai pas encore trouver comment les foutre ensemble alors… -.-'' D'un côté je sais pas trop non plus quoi faire faire à Tomi m'enfin…Hum…O Ma muse, quand reviendras tu ?!! TT.TT (lol) (Nan c'est pas drôle !! . )

**Note3**: Y'a eu un bug avec le chapitre 16. Je pensais l'avoir publier hier mais apparement ça a pas marché donc je l'ai remis. Désolé. Enjoy!!

**Chapitre 17** #_POV Tom_#

Il suivit à contre cœur son frère dans le couloir, boudant un chouya d'avoir échouer dans son plaidoyer pour appeler le room service et bien décidé à embêter Bill le plus possible.

-- Toooom ! Arrête de t'accrocher à mon t-shirt comme ça !

-- Nan.

-- Tom ! C'est chiant et en plus tu l'abîmes. Tu sais le temps que j'ai passé sur c'ui-là.

-- Tu diras pas pareil ce soir, argua-t-il en continuant à serrer le tissu.

-- Mouais…

-- On mange quoi ?

-- aucune idée, chuis pas marié au cuistot.

-- Encore heureux !! Non mais.

-- Tom, soupira le brun.

-- Plait-il ?

-- Jamais t'arrête ?

-- Quoi donc ?

-- De faire le gamin !!!

Mais loin de le prendre mal, le dreadé se jeta sur le dos de son râleur de jumeau, l'étranglant à moitié, et accrocha ses jambes à sa taille.

-- Tom, putain !!

Ils réussirent à atteindre l'ascenseur sans se ramasser mais Tom ne se décida pas à descendre avant d'avoir une chaise sous les fesses. Bill se retourna avec un regard furibond qui passa bien vite face à son sourire angélique (ndla : mouais, tu parles)

-- T'es vraiment un gros gamin toi.

-- Moui mais toi aussi alors c'est pour ça qu'on s'aime, sourit-il de plus belle.

-- Si tu le dit, sourit l'autre en retour.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Georg qui avait déjà deux assiettes dans les mains et lança d'un air enjoué :

-- Vous avez vu Gus ?

-- Pas depuis deux minutes…

-- Vous devinerez JAMAIS où je l'ai vu entrer !!

-- Hummm…Attends voir, feint-il de réfléchir, dans la chambre de Dan' ?

Le chanteur pouffa mais lui réussit à garder un visage neutre malgré la mine pittoresque de leur voisin de table. Ca c'était la classe !

-- Z'êtes pas drôles les gars, soupira finalement le bassiste en attrapant sa fourchette.

-- Heu…Dit c'est normal que l'hôtesse là-bas te fasse de l'œil, demanda son frère avec un faux air étonner.

Mais c'était vrai en plus ! Elle devait être mal réveillée…Huhu.

-- Oui mon cher Bill, tout a fait normal.

-- Oh aller, raconteuh !!

Et après c'était lui le gamin hein ? Non mais (ndla : le vie est injuste Tomi, trop)

-- Bon, moi je vais chercher à manger si ça vous dérange pas, lança-t-il.

-- Tomiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-- Quoi ?

-- Tu me ramène que'chose ?

Comment vous voulez résister ne serait-ce qu'une demie seconde à son petit air d'enfant perdu, hein ? (ndla : moi j'aurai dit de chien battu…mais c'est attendrissant quand même !!) COMMENT ?!

-- Pff…S'tu veux.

-- Ah ! Je t'aime tu sais ? Bon aller Gégé, raconte !!

-- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'énerva l'intéressé.

Le repas se fini dans la bonne humeur, même si Tom commençait à stresser un peu…Bon, d'accord, beaucoup !

-- Dites on a rien à foutre c't'aprèm, lança-t-il innocemment alors qu'on débarrassait leur table (ndla : -.- jvous jure les mecs et la vaisselle…)

-- Non, répondit Georg. Enfin vous, parce que moi, j'ai un rancart !

-- Avec la p'tite blonde là-bas ? Elle est au courant au moins ?

-- Tom, ferme la un peu pour voire ?

-- Pas envie. On sort aussi nous, continua-t-il à l'intention de son amant.

-- Beuh…Ouais !

-- Super !

Voilà une chose de faite. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que la suite se passe aussi bien…Il voulait son dessert merde ! (ndla : vous y aviez cru hein, qu'il devenait romantique !! mouhaha !)

-- Je vais me préparer !!

Lui aussi ferait bien d'y aller…

OoOoO (ndla : je préviens tout de suite, c'est DEBILE !! pardon chères lectrices mais je voulais au moins que vous ayez une connerie a lire…)

-- On va où, ne cessait de demander le brun.

-- Tu verras j'te dis.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient, main dans la main, dans les rues les plus désertes possibles de la ville (ndla : en faite je sais plus trop où ils sont…dsl…), camouflé derrière lunettes, capuches et vêtements passe-partout.

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du centre pour arriver au petit parc que le guitariste avait repéré en revenant de la salle de concert. Un lieu parfait pour passer une après-midi en amoureux…En espérant qu'il n'y ai pas tout les marmots du coins qui squattent déjà…

D'un regard en coin, il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne chuchote :

-- T'es trop mignon mon amour.

…Même s'il y avait toutes une colonie de gosses, il s'en foutait complètement là !

Mais le parc était désert à cette heure ci ; les enfants devaient être à l'école…Peu importait, tant qu'il restait un banc pour Bill et lui.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient au soleil, le brun logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou et demanda :

-- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-- J'ai pas le droit d'emmener mon chéri au parc, sourit-il en déposant un baisé sur son front.

-- Si…Je t'avais jamais vu emmener tes conquêtes au parc avant, c'est tout.

-- T'as tout dit, j'emmenais pas mes conquêtes…

-- Ooowh ! C'est rien que pour moi ?!!

Et son dessert aussi mais…

-- Je t'aime.

Il restèrent enlacés, prenant leur bain de soleil en amoureux, et puis son petit frère se rapprocha un peu plus, l'embrassa langoureusement et susurra :

-- On fait l'amour ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! (ndla : Tom si tu réagit encore une fois comme ça t'es privé de dessert !!! 'Tention j'appel Super Nany moi !! J'en ai rien à foutre !! Nan mais ! Hu !)

-- Et si ya des gens qui viennent ? (ndla : c'est mieux là. U.U)

-- Bah, on a qu'à se cacher derrière les buissons.

De toute façon, il n'avait dit ça que pour se donner bonne conscience. (ndla : j'abandonne -.-) Et puis des doigts étaient en train de caresser ses hanches alors il n'avait pas trop envie de résister plus longtemps.

-- D'accord mais avant…

--…Ben quoi ?!! Aller dit !

-- Ferme les yeux.

-- Beuh…Tom c'est pas le moment de refaire ta crise de gaminerie, gronda-t-il.

-- Si tu veux pas avoir ta surprise c'est pas mon problème, rétorqua le dreadé en haussant les épaules.

-- Ma surprise ? De ce matin ? C'est vrai ?

-- Hum.

-- Oh aller !!

-- Ben, faut savoir !

-- C'est de ma faute si t'es excitant peut-être ?

-- Vu comme ça…

Bill lui tira la langue et le fixa avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Aller, c'était pas le moment de se dégonfler.

-- Bon voilà, j'ai réfléchi un moment et j'me suis dit qu'il fallait faire évoluer les choses.

-- Heu…Evoluer ? Jte suis pas là…

Se sentant franchement ridicule, Tom se leva du banc pour poser un genou a terre face au yeux étonnés de son frère et sorti de sa poche une boite en velours bleu.

-- Tom si tu me demande en mariage je suis désolé mais je rigole, se moqua son double.

-- Tu veux bien qu'on officialise notre relation ?

Et comme si les orbites de son amant n'était déjà pas assez dilatées, il ouvrit la boite ou reposait une bague en argent flambant neuve (ndla : naaaan !! Sans blague / Bague, c'est une bague. U.U / -.- / C'est de ma faute si t'écris des truc cons?!/ Oh ça va hein !! ) dont les branches s'emmêlaient dans un semblant de ying et yang. (ndla : je vous emmerde, c'est très joli ! ça représente leur jumélité ! U.U lol)

Il dégluti difficilement mais son jumeau était figé et ne réagissait pas. Apparemment il n'était vraiment pas fait pour les déclarations…

-- Bill dit quelque chose j'me sens con là.

-- Olalalalalalalala !!

-- Moui…T'as rien de mieux ?

-- … (ndla : Apparemment non -.-)

-- Ecoute je sais que hier t'as dit que tu voulais pas en parler pendant l'interview mais ça fait déjà longtemps que j'y pense et…En faite ça a longtemps été la principale raison pour laquelle je voulais pas t'avouer c'que j'éprouvais mais…Ben…Finalement j'me dit que j'ai pas envie d'avoir à me cacher pour…pour…ben heu…pour t'aimer quoi !

Les yeux du brun reprirent une taille respectable, il sourit et se jeta dans les bras du châtain (ndla : Schwartzkopf, la qualité professionnelle…) qui en tomba à la renverse.

-- Je t'aime Tom !

-- Reste à savoir si les gens vont l'accepter…

-- J'm'en fou je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se pressant contre lui, et ne le laissa respirer que lorsque se fut vital.

-- Bill, on est pas derrière les buissons là.

-- J'm'en fou j'te dis, je t'aime.

Argument accepter.

-- Je t'aime aussi.

(ndla : C'est beau l'amouuuûuuur !! Awh…)

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser interminablement jusqu'à ce que Tom sente une présence près de lui et ouvre un œil.

-- Bonyour !! (ndla : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN /Et si ! héhé !!/ Pas encooooooooore !!/ Mouhahaha !)

-- Hein, grognèrent les jumeaux en s'écartant.

-- Vous faites quoi ?

-- Tom dit moi que je rêve et qu'une gamine à couette ne viens pas de nous interrompre pour nous demander c'qu'on faisait, soupira le chanteur.

-- Dégage morveuse, se contenta d'ordonner le dreadé en s'asseyant, Bill toujours sur ses jambes.

-- Beuh…

-- Aller, va voir ta mère j'te dis !

-- …MAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN !!!!! (ndla : -.- Faites des gosses)

-- Viens on se tire, s'empressa de proposer le brun en se relevant.

-- Oui oui oui !

Tom sauta sur ses jambes, pris son amant par la taille et ils laissèrent la gamine s'égosiller au milieu de l'allée, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et eux. (ndla : Ouais ben finalement vaut p't-être mieux qu'ils puissent pas faite de mômes ses deux là…)

Une fois sortis du parc, il soupira bruyamment et son frère se blottit contre lui en murmurant :

-- C'es pas grave Tomi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

-- Vrai ?

-- Hum…Sauf que t'a OSER oublier de me mettre la bague au doigt, rie le plus jeune.

-- Mon dieu, quelle incommodité de ma part, surjoua l'autre.

-- Ca se dit ça ?

-- Aucune idée, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Donne ta main.

-- La quelle ?

-- Celle où y reste une place…

Plus tard, sur le chemin su retour, Bill demanda en triturant son bijou (ndla : Celles qui ont pensées qu'ils se grattait les c, DEHORS !! lol) :

-- Oh faite, tu fouillait quoi dans mon sac se matin ?

-- Tu vas rire.

-- Naaaaaaaaaaaan !

-- Hum…Je vérifiait que c'était la bonne taille…Hey ! T'as dit que tu rigolais pas !!

-- Pardon Tomi…Mais genre…t'as comparer avec celle que j'ai ?

-- Roh ça va hein.

-- tu sais qu'on a les même mains quand même ; t'es au courant non ?

-- J'ai dit ça va !!

Son jumeau rigola encore un moment avant de redevenir sérieux et de lancer un poil plus doucement que d'habitude :

-- On va leur dire quand ?

-- Hein ? Oh ! Heu…Je sais pas trop…

-- Quand l'occasion se présentera…

-- C't'à dire à la prochaine interview, sourit-il.

-- A peu près oui.

-- T'es sûre que tu-

-- Je t'aime je t'ai dit.

-- …D'accord.

OoOoO

Et voilà, j'ai pas été très productive mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! XD Non ya pas de lemon mais vous en avez eu un costaud y'a pas trois chapitres alors merde hien ! lol Review que même ? Pleeeeeeeeeease !


	18. Chapter 18

**Note** : Ca y est !! J'ai trouver comme caser Gus et Dan' ensemble !! –fière- alors…ben j'espère que ça va vous plaire XD Cette fic touche à sa fin mais j'ai été vraiment contente de la partagée avec vous !! Enjoy !

**Chapitre 18**

#_POV Gustav_#

Le peu de courage que Gustav avait repris au sortir de sa discussion avec Bill s'effritait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de cette porte. LA porte de la chambre de LA fille qu'il aimait, c'était pas rien.

Il respira un bon coup, avança son poing pour toquer, s'arrêta en chemin et finalement frappa le bois deux fois. Un peu timidement il était vrai mais cela suffit.

-- Qui c'est ?

-- Dan' c-c'est…

Respiiiiiire !

-- C'est Gustav.

-- Ah…Attends.

Il essaya en vain de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et quand enfin la rouquine ouvrit, c'était ces genoux qui prenaient le relais.

-- Heu…Je…

-- Tu veux entrer, demanda-t-elle timidement.

-- Heu…Ouais…

Ils se sourirent et allèrent s'installer sur les fauteuils de la chambre.

Le batteur chercha quelque chose à dire pour briser ce silence pesant mais Dana fut plus rapide :

-- C'est gentil de m'avoir prêté ton lit tout a l'heure… (ndla : oui, JE SAIS, cette phrase ressemble à rien mais merde ! U.U) Je suis désolée pour tout ça, c'est…

-- Hey, c'est rien ! Bill m'a expliqué…

-- Ah…

-- Ecoute, ça doit pas être facile pour toi mais…voilà, je voulais juste que tu le sache. Je…Je…

Rah !! C'était si dur que ça de la lui dire ?!

-- Gustav j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Je serais prête un jour mais je ne veux pas que…que tu m'attende. Vis ta vie. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi.

-- Dana je m'en fou du temps que ça prendra, je ne veux plus simplement te voire me sourire quand je fais le clown. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, tout le temps. Avec moi… (ndla : snif…je m'émouve toute seule…-.-)

Il s'était levé et s'accroupie devant elle. Là, c'était ou la gifle, ou le sourire.

-- Tiens, j'te prête ça. Tu me le rendra quand tu seras prête, si ça te dit.

Et il l'embrassa. Juste un légers contact, en surface, mais passionné.

Quand il s'écarta, il n'eu ni gifle, ni sourire, mais un regard indéfinissable ; apparemment les filles étaient un peu plus complexes que ça., mais il préféra s'en aller.

Elle avait besoin de temps, il était prêt à lui en donner…Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr du résultat. L'espoir faisait vivre et l'amour le rendait plus patient qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

#_POV Dana_#

Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier que c'était bien les siennes, qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé cette sensation ni la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsque celles de Gustav les avaient touchée.

Elle avait terriblement envie de recommencer ; elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup plus que l'ami qu'elle avait toujours vu ; beaucoup trop peut-être puisque ça lui faisait peur.

Une peur viscérale qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer et qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir complètement cette barrière.

Juste un petit peu de temps…

S'il avait la patience d'attendre jusque là, c'est que ce serait le bon, non ? (ndla : c'est une logique respectable en effet…) A elle maintenant de combattre ses démons.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, lécha sa lèvre inférieure et s'endormi les bras en croix (ndla : comment on écrit croix ?? Oo), l'image des yeux brillant du batteur imprimé derrière les paupières. Elle commençait à se souvenir que l'amour pouvait être beau aussi…

#POV Bill#

Il traversa rapidement le hall de l'hôtel, traînant à moitié son frère derrière lui, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. A peine les portes se furent-elle refermées qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour l'embrasser goulûment.

Le brun plaqua Tom contre la paroi et glissa son genou entre ses jambes. Il n'en pouvait carrément plus d'attendre, son excitation lui brûlait les entrailles (ndla : hum, charmant) et maintenant qu'il ne marchaient plus et qu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, son érection prenait des proportions menaçantes (ndla : pour le petit derrière de Tom c'est sur ! huhu)

-- Hum Bill ! Attends qu'on soit dans la chambre…

-- Pas envie, répondit-il en reprenant le baiser que son jumeau avait interrompu pour une stupidité pareil.

-- B-Bill !! protesta l'autre en s'écartant, s'il te plais.

-- Mais-heu.

-- On a que deux étages à monter et j'aime pas être coupé, plaida le dreadé.

-- …Mouais…M'enfin j'peux t'embrasser quand même !

Sauf qu'au moment où il pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son double, un léger « ding » retenti dans la cabine et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, ils se retrouvèrent étalés sur la moquette sur couloir.

-- Les gars, soupira Gustav qui voulait apparemment prendre l'ascenseur, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs.

Les Kaulitz se relevèrent rapidement, les joues rosies plus par le désir que la gêne et commencèrent à déguerpir jusqu'à ce que le brun se retourne d'un bloc et lance :

-- Et avec Dana ?!

-- T'as perdu une bonne occasion de la fermer là frangin, soupira le guitariste.

-- Oh, c'est dans la bonne voie, répondit pourtant le blond, avec un sourire.

Et sans rien rajouter, il entra dans la cabine. De toute façon, Bill n'avait pas trop envie de parler à ce moment précis ; il cherchait plutôt à retrouver cette putain de carte pour pouvoir ouvrir sa porte !

OoOoO

Et voilà ! Je pense que dans un ou deux chapitre ça sera bon. Mais vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà un autre projet en réserve XD Reviews please !


	19. Chapter 19

**Note** : Hey hey hey, sortez le riz, ça sent l'amouuur !! XD J'espère que ma fin va vous plaire. En tout cas e suis super contente d'avoir écrit cette fic et de vous l'avoir faite partager ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et a très bientôt !!

**Note2**: on m'a demander un lemon...alors si vous êtes sage y aura pitetre un bonus. Par contre vous préférez les jumeaux ou gustav? Pour le lem' jveux dire? Sondage éclaaaaiir!! lol)

**Chapitre 19** (ndla : j'aurais bien aimer arriver à 20…snif) #POV Gustav#

La foule hurlait et la journaliste peinait à aligner trois mots que de toute façon Gustav n'écoutait pas.

Ca ferait bientôt une semaine qu'il était allé voire Dana, une semaine qu'il lui avait volé se baiser… Enfin non, prêter, et il attendait toujours de récupérer son bien. (ndl : l'est-elle pas belle c'te phrase ! ) Une attente qui commençait à se faire longue.

Elle l'avait prévenu pourtant, elle avait besoin de temps. Mais sa patience avait des limites que son amour ne repoussait pas assez loin (ndla : Wha !! jme déchaîne !! lol) et il languissait le moment où elle se déciderai enfin à…Peu importait en faite, mais juste qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait véritablement changé ; en faite elle agissait toujours aussi impulsivement, se comportait comme d'habitude avec les autres… Sauf lui… Et ça n'était pas forcement un bon point, même si c'était compréhensible…du moins il pensait ; parce qu'il se méfiait de la logique des filles dorénavant.

Bref, toujours était-il qu'il ne suivait pas du tout la conversation. Mais vu qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'habitude de se jeter sur le micro dès que l'occasion se présentait... (ndla : je ne vise persooonne ! XD) Voilà pourquoi Bill ne pouvait jamais se permettre de penser à sa vie sentimentale pendant une interview…Quoi que…

-- …finir par nous dire qui c'est !

Apparemment la blondasse qui posait les questions venait d'entrer dans le vif du sujet favori des tabloïdes du moment : les mystérieuses âmes sœur des jumeaux. Si elle savait…

-- Et bien, commença le brun, c'est assez…compliqué à comprendre…je pense…Mais on c'est dit que ça serait bien de le dire…pour les fans…et puis heu…

-- Qu'entendez vous par « on » ?

-- Ben…heu…Tom et moi. (ndla : also hummmmm –petit partage en couille de la machoire- j'me tappe mon frère quoi ! huhu)

-- …C'est-à-dire… ?

Les pauvres, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tomber sur la bonne pour annoncer ça ! (ndla : vous connaissez la blonde qui est souvent du Viva ? Gluquelque chose je crois. Bref, une vrai pintade ! ptdr)

… Et heu…il divaguait ou Dana était en train de le fixer bizarrement là ? (ndla : non non Gusty, c'est bien toi qu'elle mate hihi)

-- C'que Bill essaye de dire c'est que…Heu…

Mouais, on n'était pas sorti…

-- Ben on…

Les jumeaux ne cessait de se regarder comme s'il pouvait y en avoir un plus douer que l'autre. Ils lui auraient demandé, il aurait tout de suite répondu non et ça aurait évité ce blanc magistral qui ne fut comblé que par un fanatique :

-- TWINCEST POWAAAAAAAA !!!! (ndla : oui oui j'étais dans la salle ! XD)

-- … (ndla : ça c'est la journaliste)

-- … (ndla : ça c'est le groupe)

-- … (ndla : et ça le public)

-- …Ben voilà, sourit finalement Bill.

La journaliste passa les deux minutes suivantes à ouvrir et fermer la bouche à la manière d'une truite et lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin sa voie ce ne fut que pour un interminable :

-- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuu….

Avouez qu'on faisait mieux comme commentaire…Enfin bon.

Du coup l'entrevue fut légèrement écourtée grâce à la diffusion de leur premier clip et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils quittèrent le plateau sous un silence religieux…ou pas.

Dès qu'il eut atteint les coulisses, Gustav pu entendre les murmures montés dans l'assistance pour se transformer en brouhaha pas forcément désapprobateur. A moins qu'un débat ne vienne d'éclater…

Mais, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour les jumeaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux regards insistant que lui avait lancé la rousse…A vrai dire il ne pensait qu'à ça, si bien que quand il se reconnecta à la réalité, les Kaulitz avaient désertés et Georg essayait de s'éclipser discrètement.

-- Bon ben, lança Dana derrière lui, ça c'est fait.

-- hein ?

-- Les jumeaux.

-- Quoi les jumeaux ?

-- Ben ils l'ont dit à la presse. T'étais où toi ?

-- ah ! Ca !

-- Mon pauvre Gustav faut dormir la nuit !

Elle ri un peut mais s'arrêta net alors qu'il la fixait. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser là maintenant…D'ailleurs si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coup d'œil timides il risquait bien de se laisser tenter…

Il détourna la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur une mouche qui voletait sur sa droite. Comme la guitariste ne disait toujours rien il chercha son regard pour la trouver dangereusement prêt :

-- Que ?

Elle approcha un peu plus son visage, hésita, baissa les yeux pour les relevés sur lui aussi vite. Sa main effleura le bras du batteur, elle se mordilla les lèvres, les humidifia d'un petit coup de langue, fit glisser son regard jusqu'à celle du blond et finit par l'embrasser.

-- C'est à toi ça non, souffla-t-elle.

-- Ouais…

-- Excuse-moi…

-- Tais-toi.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la rapprocher à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent ; pour de vrai cette fois… (ndla : -soulève une pancarte marquée : Awh…- Bah quoi, je tiens pas à c'que vous ruiniez mon effet ! lol)

OoOoO

Il n'y avait que trois voire quatre mètres entre la porte de sortie et leur voiture mais une bonne cinquantaine de personnes s'y étaient amassées et l'ambiance était bien meilleure que sur le plateau.

Une grande banderole improvisée, pleine de messages d'encouragement et de bénédictions, avait été tendue au milieu du passage. Les deux frères et amant en avaient les larmes au yeux et Gustav en profita pour prendre discrètement la main de Dana.

#POV Georg#

Et ben voilà, tout vas bien.

Les fans on pris ça…on ne peut mieux ; et moi, faut que j'aille retrouver Nina…

OoOoO

Voilouuuuuuuuuuuuu !! Alors ?! C'était bien jusqu'au bout ?? Merci encore et gros bizoux !!! XD


End file.
